El torneo de los cuatro guerreros
by Juri di Lammermoor
Summary: El caos había explotado en esos últimos cien años. El hombre había destruido completamente cualquier balance. En una emergencia nunca antes vista, el rey de los shamanes llamo a un torneo extraordinario, sus intenciones: encontrar a los cuatro shamanes más poderosos, con los cuales Hao Asakura contaría para restablecer el equilibrio destruido por la humanidad.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

_Habían pasado 100 años desde el último torneo de shamanes. Edmund caminaba resignado por la costa, las olas se quebraban en sus pies descalzos mojando su pantalón. Pero no le importaba. _

_Había empezado desde pequeño con su entrenamiento de shaman, sabía que tendría que legar lo que aprendiera a su generación. Nada más se esperaba de él. Pero cuando las noticias llego a sus oídos fue más de lo que jamás pudo soñar. El caos había explotado en esos últimos cien años, guerras civiles, crisis económicas y pandemias habían sido algunos de los sucesos del último siglo. El hombre había destruido completamente cualquier balance entre el mundo físico y espiritual. _  
_En una emergencia nunca antes vista, el rey de los shamanes llamo a un torneo extraordinario, sus intenciones eran claras, encontrar a los cuatro shamanes más poderosos, cuatro guerreros, con los cuales Hao Asakura contaría para restablecer el equilibrio destruido por la humanidad. _

_Y aquello había sido una enorme sorpresa para Edmund O´Brien. Su familia era un clan pequeño con un legado casi nulo en las artes espirituales. Sus antepasados se dedicaban a la magia y al espiritismo de forma modesta, se los consideraba descendientes de antiguos druidas, pequeños curanderos de pueblos rurales e ingenuos. Pero todo cambio en el último torneo de shamanes, cuando Wallas O´Brien decidió participar por ser el shaman King. Fracaso en la primera ronda, sin embargo, volvió a su tierra dispuesto a formar a sus próximos descendientes. Anhelaba que dentro de 500 años, un O´Brien pudiese participar dignamente en el siguiente torneo. Wallas había sido su abuelo paterno y recordaba bien las lecciones que este le otorgaba cuando era pequeño, siendo quizás la parte histórica la que el joven más apreciaba. En su bolso cargaba un lápiz, este era su objeto de posesión, su oráculo virtual y un libro escrito manualmente por su abuelo, en donde describía con detalla a los importantes clanes y las potencias shamanicas de aquel último torneo. _

_-Deberías denunciar el robo-Alego serio su espíritu acompañante, un antiguo guerrero celta._  
_-Sera peor-Hablo resignado._

_Esa misma tarde le habían robado la billetera. No era demasiado lo que tenía. Pero pretendía vivir el próximo futuro cercano con ello. _  
_Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en aquella enorme y activa ciudad. La gente no era educada y no entendía su idioma. A veces se planteaba si aquello había sido una buena idea o no. _  
_Diviso un conjunto de palmeras algo alejadas de la gente que, pese a la alta hora de la noche que se encontraban, aún estaban en la playa bebiendo, bailando y divirtiéndose. Tomó asiento debajo de una de ellas para tomar una pequeña linterna y comenzar a re leer una vez más su libro._

_-¿No sería buena idea que te relaciones con alguien?-Hablo inseguro su espíritu-Todos los shamanes están formando grupos._

_De mala gana se mordió el labio, efectivamente habían sido un grupo de cuatro shamanes los que le habían robado su dinero. _

_-Nada indica vaya a ser por grupos-Se quejó para seguir leyendo-Aunque en la segunda parte del torneo anterior…_  
_-Si me permites opinar-Hablo respetuoso-Lo obvio seria formar equipos._

_Más lo ignoro una vez más para continuar leyendo. En voz alta repetía una y otra vez las palabras para que se archivaran en su memoria. Aquel libro de historia seria su aliado en aquella batalla. Planeaba vencer aquella batalla con su inteligencia, cada cual tenía sus cualidades y debían tener la suficiente astucia para sacarle el provecho a sea cual sea. _  
_Leyó y leyó sin escuchar las suplicas de su espíritu hasta que Edmund cayó sumergido en un profundo sueño. _  
_Arturo lo conocía demasiado bien y temía profundamente que aquello que él creía su fortaleza le juegue en contra. Debía estar atento por él y conocer al enemigo. Y fueron horas las que le tomo decidir por hacerlo. Y así fue como marcho a buscar al contrincante._

_Cuando Edmund despertó se sintió exaltado, la arena cubrió su rostro entero y una mano cubrió su boca, para dejar sus gritos completamente ahogados. Podía sentir el filo del metal que le rozaba la garganta y con la fuerza que aquel cuerpo que no podía ver lo oprimía contra el suelo._

_-Te vas a quedar callado-Le hablo con seriedad-De verdad no tengo ganas de ensuciarme._

_Y con su espada comenzó a cortar lentamente el cuello de la víctima, la arena comenzó a teñirse de rojo y los gritos comenzaron a sentirse. Tenía su mano dentro de su boca, le mordía intentando liberarse, pero era en vano. Se tomó su tiempo en hacer el trabajo._

_Cuando Arturo volvió encontró la cabeza de Edmund colocada al lado de dos cocos que se encontraban tirados. Miro exaltado a su alrededor y no encontró nada. Impactado volvió a mirar la imagen. Encontraría al responsable y lo haría pagar por aquello. _

**_Notas:_**

Bueno, hace muchisimos años que no me paso por este sitio... que cosa, ¿Eh? Bueno, para ser honesta andaba media alejada del fandom, o sea, me he dedicado a escribir mis historias originales y el año pasado como magia vino esta idea a mi cabeza y acabo transformándose en mi proyecto principal, ja, las ironías de la vida, ¿No?

Así que, no me conocen, no los conozco, estamos en igualdad de condiciones, espero poder disfrutar con sus trabajos y sobre todo que ustedes sientan tanto agrado por esta historia como la siento yo cada vez que la escribo. La cual no es tanta como me gustaría, jajaja.

Aviso importante: Esta historia esta basada en el fandom, respeto los cánones, pero trato de no meterme demasiado con ellos, limitan un poco... prefiero hacer una fusión entre los míos y los tuyos y todo eso, jeje...


	2. Capitulo 1 Ayuda

**Ayuda**

_Caminaba cargando una pequeña bolsa de supermercado por el centro de la ciudad. Silbaba una rápida melodía mientras a su lado sus espíritus no paraban de hablarle el uno al otro._

_-¡Este lugar es horrible!-Se quejó el ave_  
_-Mentira, es genial-Replico la serpiente._

_Por algún motivo que el joven no entendía, ambos amaban discutir y llevarse la contra entre sí. Afortunadamente comprendía que aquello no era más que un entretenimiento para el día a día. Cuando era el momento de luchar, cada uno hacia la posesión de manera impecable y se encontraba orgulloso de poder decir que eran un equipo._  
_Más era difícil el disimulo. Sabía en lo que se había metido. No quería estar solo, pero tampoco ser una presa fácil, es por ello que aquel joven no emitía comentario hacia los espíritus mientras pudiera estar expuesto. A veces le costaba controlar la risa por las discusiones de aquel par. _  
_Ahí se encontraba él, en el corazón de Rio De Janeiro, junto a sus espíritus sintiéndose más fuerte y seguro que nunca. _  
_Vivía en un pequeño pueblo, todos los días viajaba dos horas en autobús para impartir lecciones de historia a una ciudad cercana a la tarde entrenaba junto a su clan shamanico e intentaba impartir lecciones acerca de su ya olvidada cultura. Había derrotado a su padre en batalla, convenciendo así la idea para los de su clan de que él era ni más ni menos que la rencarnación de su antiguo rey. Tras aquella visión, orgullosamente el joven azteca cedió a cambiar su nombre y ser rebautizado como Cé Ácalt. Más aquello no fue suficiente para ellos, al enterarse del torneo, no pudieron evitar alabar a aquel hombre como su salvador. Y sí que era grande el peso que habían colocado sobre sus hombres, las esperanzas de todos aquellos con los que había crecido, de aquellos que le habían enseñado a ser lo que hoy eran estaban en él. No podía fallarles._  
_Pero su trabajo había dado frutos. Siempre había sido cuidadoso y había ahorrado cada centavo por el que había ganado. No tenía grandes aspiraciones, una casa para compartir con su familia y ser felices. Afortunado fue al poder costearse todo y no estar durmiendo en la calle como tantos shamanes que había visto. Sobre todo por cómo se estaban poniendo las cosas de violentas. Sabía que ya de por si debía ir con cuidado, aquel lugar no era el más pacífico de la tierra, a ello había que sumarle aquel tremendo clima que se había formado. Era muy seguido que su oráculo chillaba con una de aquellas fatídicas noticias. Cada oráculo virtual consentía en el aparato que te era entregado una vez habías superado la prueba para poder ingresar a el torneo. Era un pequeño aparato con apariencia de teléfono inteligente, con él tendrías acceso a toda la información que los apaches publiquen, sabrías cuando y con quien sería tu siguiente pelea, mapas de la zona e ingresando el código de otro shaman, podrías escribirte con él. Fue en ese preciso instante que el aparato soltó un chillido. Ambos espíritus detuvieron su discusión acerca de la utilidad de las palmeras como árbol para dar sombra y se acercaron ágilmente a leer aquella pequeña pantalla._

_-¡Aparece shaman decapitado junto a unas palmeras!- Exclamo impresionada Quetzali. Serp, apodo que le había puesto Cé a la serpiente miro molesta._  
_-Tenía que ser junto a aquellas plantas de mierda_  
_-¡Cállate! ¡Es obvio que no es culpa de las palmeras!_  
_-¡Seguro el muy tonto trato de esconderse detrás de aquellas porquerías inservibles!_  
_-¡Calla!_

_Y tan seguido sucedía era como se repetían las advertencias de la ilegalidad de lo que estaba pasando, de que quien fuese descubierto no solo sería descalificado, sino que juzgado por el propio Rey de los Shamanes. Esa era la advertencia que los apaches daban. Más algo era claro, el rey si hubiera querido intervenir, ya lo hubiera hecho. Las hipótesis eran varias, no era un secreto que existían cuatro puestos, aquello ya había provocado diversas agrupaciones de todos los tipos. No era extraño ver a quienes ya iban formados juntos a sus espíritus en la calle, la playa, los restaurants. Nunca vio una reacción hostil, consideraba que muchos de ellos habían optado por aquello incluso por su propia seguridad. Acto que el joven pretendía imitar rápidamente. Muchos susurraban que era por culpa de aquello que pasaba lo que pasaba. Equipos de shamanes se juntaban e intentaban aniquilar a quienes aún estaban solos. No había ningún patrón que indicase que fuese un solo equipo. Y así fue como el miedo a los cazadores fue creciendo. Y para la desgracia de Cé, cada día sentía más lejana la posibilidad de poder relacionarse con alguno de ellos. Hoy su único medio de seguridad era no hablar con sus espíritus en la calle y mantenerse siempre alerta._

_Compro una botella de guaraná para tomar asiento en una plaza rodeada de recintos comerciales y comenzar a beber. Había escuchado historias de la anterior pelea de shamanes y nada indicaba que aquella haya tomado el actual grado de violencia. _  
_Se disponía a colocarse sus auriculares para escuchar algo de música, cuando unos gritos robaron su atención._

_-¿Dónde?-Pregunto sin pensarlo a los espíritus. Ambos buscaron hasta que localizaron a dos policías que tiraban al suelo a un joven en la puerta de una cadena de comida rápida._

_La gente comenzó a acercarse curiosa ante aquel espectáculo. Del propio restaurant salía la gente a mirar aquello. Indignado el joven los miro._

_-Esto es envidia de la más pura-Les grito a los policías-¡Todo porque en Estados Unidos serían unos pobres ilegales!_  
_-¡Y no vuelvas!-Le ladró la encargada del local mientras ambos dos policías la seguían._  
_-¡¿Cómo se atreven a tratar de esta manera a Gastón?!-Grito indignada su espíritu. _  
_-¡Exacto Lucy! Aquí no saben quién soy-Miro molesto a su alrededor-¿Y ustedes que miran? ¡Tengo a un veterano de Vietnam que me va a proteger! ¿Verdad teniente Carlson? ¿Pueden decir lo mismo? ¿eh? ¿eh? ¿eh?_  
_-Me está haciendo pasar vergüenza, señor-Hablo serio el espíritu._

_Lentamente, Cé comenzó a acercarse a la discusión. Tímidamente le pregunto a una señora a su lado._

_-¿Qué paso?_  
_-Ese chico está loco. Habla solo a los gritos. _

_Miro a sus espíritus, los cuales se reían de la reacción del teniente._

_-Ese tipo es genial-Hablo la serpiente_  
_-Es un pésimo espíritu acompañante, ¿Qué dices?-Refuto el ave._  
_Mientras Ambos espíritus discutían, el joven mexicano opto por acercarse un poco más._

_-O se va o llamaremos a una ambulancia-Hablo de mala gana el segundo de los policías. A lo que Gastón se le acerco serio._  
_-¿Sabe que cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos puedo quejarme personalmente con Ronald Mc Donald de lo que me están haciendo? ¿Cierto?_  
_-Quéjese-Le hablo el primero de los policías. La encargada ya se había marchado._  
_-¡Yo si me hare cargo de ellos Gastón!-Hablo enojada Lucy-Eres demasiado adorable para que te traten de esta manera._  
_-¡Es verdad Lucy, soy adorable!-Los policías comenzaron a reírse-¡Jamás se rían de un poderoso shaman siendo ustedes unos simples mortales!_  
_-Poderoso shaman-Se burló uno de los policías- Conozco un lugar con más gente como usted, se llama manicomio._  
_-¡Vamos a enseñarle quienes somos Gastón!-Grito Lucy_  
_-¡Si, vamos Lucy!_  
_-En momentos como estos agradezco estar muerto-Hablo serio el teniente Carlson_  
_-Lucy, su amiga imaginaria, si._  
_-¡Ya verán! ¡Lucy posesio…-Y sintió como alguien comenzaba a arrastrarlo-¿eh? ¿¡Que haces!?_  
_-Perdónenlo-Les grito Cé a los policías mientras lo arrastraba-Esta conmigo._  
_-¡Mentira! ¡Me secuestran! ¡Auxilio!_  
_-¿Esta con usted?-Hablo serio uno de los policías acercándose._  
_-¡No!-Grito desesperado Gastón y Lucy a la vez-¡Nos está secuestrando!_  
_-Sí, si está conmigo es mi amigo-Hablo dudoso Cé._  
_-¡No es mi amigo, ayuda!-Chillo._  
_-Debe la cuenta-Hablo serio el policía mirando al joven de piel morena-Si es su amigo páguela. Nos dijo que no tenía a nadie "en este país de mierda"._  
_-¡Amigo!-Grito emocionado Gastón abrazándolo-¡Te extrañe! ¡Tantos años sin verte amigo mi Amigo Anacleto! ¿Qué es más bello que la amistad en estos momentos?_  
_-¿De cuánto es la deuda?-Hablo dudoso el joven_  
_-¡No se llama Anacleto!-Protesto Quetzali_  
_-Sí, lo que digas pájaro-El policía volvió a mirarlo raro._  
_-50 reales-Hablo serio un policía-Y disturbios en el local._  
_-¡¿50 reales!?-En aquel momento, Cé se lamentó profundamente por su buen actuar._  
_-Veras Anacleto-Hablo con serenidad Gastón-No quisieron darme trabajo, asumí que me lo darían. Y bueno, soy hombre de buen comer._  
_-¡Pero su estado físico es genial señor!-Alabo Lucy_  
_-Gracias linda-Hizo fuerza para marcar sus músculos- Créeme que lo sé._

_Molesto Cé tomo su billetera para sacar su dinero y disculparse de los policías. Tras el Gastón platicaba a los gritos con Lucy y sus dos espíritus. A su lado se encontraba el teniente._

_-Lamento por las molestias que le ha hecho pasar mi shaman, señor._  
_-No te preocupes-Contesto una vez los policías y el tumulto se fueron-¡Gastón!-le llamo_  
_-¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre, Anacleto?_  
_-Por qué lo dijeron como 20 veces en la discusión-Hablo con paciencia-Y no me llamo Anacleto, me llamo Cé._  
_-Anacleto, Cé, es todo lo mismo-Hablo sonriendo-Yo soy Gastón Franchi-amablemente Cé le sonrió._  
_-Intenta ser más disimulado la próxima vez…_  
_-¿Por qué querría ser disimulado?-Habló acomodándose sus lentes-Soy genial, no veo por qué privar a los demás de mí._  
_-¡Exacto!-Alego Lucy._  
_-Está bien. Pensé que la gente estaba más cuidadosa con lo de las noticias del oráculo._  
_-¿¡Las que!?_  
_-¿Acaso tú no tienes un oráculo?-Pregunto Serp_  
_-¡Obvio que si tiene idiota! ¡Sino no estaría aquí!-Protesto el ave._  
_-Claro que Gastón tiene uno, pasamos la prueba heroicamente para conseguirlo-Añadió orgullosamente Lucy_  
_-Heroicamente-Agrego irónico Carlson con solo recordar lo que fue aquel enfrentamiento._  
_-¿Y no lees lo que sale en él?_  
_-Aun no me ha anunciado una siguiente fecha de batalla, el oráculo no sirve para nada más. Me lo dijo mi abuelo que…_  
_-Da información, noticias mapas-Hablo Cé mostrándole el de él._  
_-¡¿Qué!? El mío no hace eso… me dieron uno malo, me discriminan…-Desesperadamente comenzó a toquetear su oráculo, Cé se lo saco de las manos para tocar un botón. En la pantalla aparecieron todas las opciones-Wow._  
_-Deberías estar ate…_  
_-¡¿Están asesinando shamanes!?-Grito Gastón histérico-¡¿Cómo nadie me lo dijo?! ¡Lucy, Carlson, son pésimos espíritus, deberían saber estas cosas!_  
_-¿Disculpe?-Agrego irónicamente una vez más el teniente._  
_-¡Lo lamentamos Gastón! ¡Pusimos en riesgo tu seguridad!_

_Cé se alejó un poco para llevarse las manos a la frente, mientras escuchaba discursos melodramáticos de la tragedia de la que pudieron ser víctimas._

_-¿Y van a seguir así para que todo el maldito shaman que halla a 500 kilometros a la redonda los escuche?_  
_-Es verdad-Habló Gastón-Cierren la boca, por su culpa pueden atraparnos._

_Los miro sonriendo, para despedirse y volver a caminar a su casa. Pero a medio metro le llamó._

_-Espera Anacleto._  
_-¿Qué sucede?-Hablo paciente_  
_-¿De casualidad tienes dónde dormir?_  
_-Si-Contesto poco convencido._  
_-¿Hay algún problema si te honramos con nuestra presencia esta noche?_  
_-Supongo que no…_  
_-¡Yuju!-Grito Frenético al unísono con Lucy-¡No dormiremos más en la maldita playa! _  
_-Oh…-Suspiro Cé_  
_-¡Oye Cé!-Le hablo alegre Gastón-Pagare la deuda. Lo prometo-Para susurrar por lo bajo-Algún día…_

_Y así fue como Cé Ácalt conoció a Gastón Franchi, su primer compañero en aquella batalla. Si bien el joven mexicano temía por la extraña conducta de su nuevo compañero. Ya no se encontraba solo en aquello. Y el tiempo le demostraría que no se había equivocado en ayudarlo. _


	3. Capitulo 2 El Robo

El Robo

_Era una mañana casi como cualquier otra. Cé se encontraba en el ascensor del edificio, había dejado a sus espíritus reposando en sus tablas mortuorias. Tenía auriculares puestos y llevaba consigo una botella de agua. Bestia pantalón deportivo negro y una remera sin mangas blanca junto a una pequeña toallita para limpiarse el sudor. _  
_A falta de compañeros con los cuales entrenar, desde que había llegado a Rio se había dispuesto a salir todas las mañanas a correr por la playa y hacer su rutina de ejercicios. _

_Trotaba a gran velocidad sobre la arena sin bajar la vista del firmamento. Amanecía y el sol le daba a los ojos, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella sensación. _  
_Todo con aquel joven Gastón había sido extraño, desde la escena en la que lo conoció, a su educada y cordial actitud una vez lo llevo al apartamento. Amablemente le hizo una cama improvisada en el sillón del living. Sabía que no era lo mejor del mundo. Pero para Gastón aquello marco la diferencia entre un techo y la indigencia. Aquello le había dado tranquilidades de cómo podría llegar a ser la convivencia. Suponía que un compañero le proporcionaría seguridad, pero por momentos lo dudaba._

_Al retornar se detuvo en un almacén para comprar leche fresca, unas frutas y galletas para el desayuno. Molesto miro la cuenta, su presupuesto ahora sería el doble de grande. Tarde o temprano debería charlar aquello. Subió en el ascensor mirando las noticias en el oráculo, no había demasiadas novedades. Esa noche no había habido pérdidas. Aquello lo sorprendió. _  
_El ruido robo su atención, era demasiado extraño encontrar en departamentos aquella música tan antigua. Para Cé era imposible decir quiénes eran sus intérpretes, solo recordaba haberlo escuchado en alguna fiesta retro. Efectivamente el sonido escapaba del que en ese momento podía llamar hogar. Cé no terminaba de comprender el porqué de la sorpresa._

_-Dancing Queen-Cantaba desde Gastón a todo pulmón y con poca afinación- Feel the beet from the tambourine._  
_El mexicano dejo las cosas en la mesa para comenzar a recorrer el pequeño apartamento. Claramente el otro joven ni se había enterado de su presencia. Cuando entro al baño se encontró a Gastón en la ducha, con la puerta y cortina abierta, bailando mientras cantaba, así tal cual Dios lo trajo al mundo. Fue tal el grito que Cé dio que Gastón solto un alarido de pánico al no entender que pasaba. Rápidamente el moreno cerró la puerta para ir hasta el living, en donde estaba en Teniente Carlson algo avergonzado, a su lado estaban Quetzali y Serp riéndose. Lucy se mostraba molesta tras la interrupción de su espionaje a Gastón en la ducha._

_-¿Y ustedes como salieron de sus tablas mortuorias?-Hablo impresionado el chico a sus espíritus._  
_-El joven Gastón los ha liberado, pese a que le insistí que no era correcto-reclamo el fantasma. A su lado los espíritus de animales parecían bien divertidos con la situación_

_La puerta se abrió y dejo escapar el vapor concentrado del baño, a su lado Lucy miraba emocionada a Gastón, mientras el joven no podía evitar las malas miradas. Apenas llevaba un pantalón mal abrochado y su cuerpo se encontraba completamente mojado._

_-Lamento el mal entendido Anacleto-Hablo galante el chico pese a los suspiros del espíritu._  
_-…Gastón, te amo…-Susurro por lo bajo Lucy._  
_-Sería prudente-Hablo calmado el moreno-Que seas cuidadoso con el tema de la convivencia, recuerda que…_  
_-Sí, lo sé, lo sé-Sonrió el joven de castaño cabello-Es solo que a veces me olvido que no soy el único ser humano sobre el planeta. _  
_-Con que recuerdes que no eres el único ser humano en este departamento yo estoy bien._  
_-Jamás te olvido Anacleto-Sonrió expresivamente-Solo bromeaba_

_Los días iban pasando, Gastón ahora comenzaba a entrenar por las mañanas junto a Cé, al principio era difícil hacerlo despertar tan temprano, pero luego le tomo el gusto al asunto. Más el joven norteamericano tenía la ventaja de tomar las cosas de manera más relajadas que Cé. Gastón asumía que los asesinatos y peleas eran partes obvias del torneo, pero para el pacifico joven, aquello era algo que no imaginaba. Y para él todo cambio una vez que comenzaron a entrenar juntos. Sentía que había comenzado su equipo, nunca lo habían hablado ni se había mencionado, pero el asumía que no podía ser de otra manera. _  
_El norteamericano tenía un estado físico envidiable, en ese momento que Cé comprendió la cantidad de tiempo que perdió al compararse con aquellos shamanes que entrenaron día y noche. Y las horas que él perdió estudiando y enseñando historia._

_Fue un atardecer que volvían caminando por la ciudad cuando sintieron un infantil chillido, miraron alertas ante cualquier ataque y se encontraron ante una pequeña joven que gritaba como loca mientras veía como un grupo de gente corría dirección opuesta._  
_El norteamericano se acerco rápidamente para hablarle._

_-¿Te han lastimado?_  
_La joven levanto la mirada para clavarle sus enormes ojos turquesas bañados de preocupación. Su rostro era olvidable y su cuerpo delgado y con poca curva no llamaba la atención, más aquellos ojos enormes le robarían el aliento a cualquiera. _

_-¡Nos han robado la mercancía!-Le hablo en una súplica-¡Y mi prima se ha ido siguiendo a esos seis tipos!_  
_-Necesitaran de mi ayuda entonces-Hablo airoso Gastón, Cé le susurro al odio._  
_-Ella es una shaman._  
_-si ¿Y?_  
_-¿Qué te hace pensar que los otros seis no lo son? O peor, ¿Qué esto no es una trampa?_

_Gastón tomo marcha alrededor del mexicano mientras jugaba con su rosario y acomodaba sus lentes. Preocupado el joven lo miraba. Más los ojos de la jovencita estabas puestos en él casi en un ruego. _

_-Tómalo como parte del entrenamiento, mi querido Cé, a finales de cuentas, somos tres contra seis._  
_-A mi no me gusta luchar-Hablo la joven, la cual en su hombro tenia sentada a su pequeño espíritu, un hada aparentemente acuática-Pero mi prima está con ellos, ella puede pelear también. Aunque temo que le pase algo._  
_-No le pasara nada pequeña-Hablo sonriente Gastón-Yo estoy aquí para ayudarlas, ¿Cierto espíritus?_  
_-¡SII!-Grito emocionada Lucy, mientras el teniente Carlson se tapaba el rostro._  
_-Y también esta mi amigo shaman Anacleto….digo, Cé._  
_-¡Que amables que sois!_

_En momentos como aquel, a Cé le costaba comprender como había llegado a tal punto con el joven, como para permitirse arrastrar rumbo a una favela siguiendo a shamanes desconocidos para pelear. Aquello tendrían que hablarlo sin falta alguna._

_La joven se presento como Penélope y fue la encargada de guiarlos, gracias al gps que contenía el oráculo virtual podían seguir su camino. Aunque la pequeña comentaba su preocupación por que se lo roben constantemente. Más ahí estaba Gastón para tranquilizarla y explicarle que tenía a dos shamanes poderosos a su lado. Cé se limitaba a mirar, no veía maldad en el rostro de la joven y debería ser muy buena actriz por la actitud dulce e inocente que mostraba. _

_-Yo hacia esas artesanías y las vendía-Conto preocupada-Con ello vivíamos mi prima y yo. Se llevaron el producto y el dinero. ¡Era todo lo que teníamos!_  
_-Tranquila-Le coloco su brazo sobre sus hombros-Nadie dejara en la calle a dos jóvenes indefensas como ustedes._  
_-¿Perdón?-Consulto irónico Cé, odiaba aquellos momentos en los que Gastón parecía hacer lo que quería sin importarle su opinión._  
_-El joven es así-Se quejo el teniente Carlson-Él es hoy mi superior y mi deber es obedecerle. No puedo explicarle todo lo que me ha hecho pasar, joven Cé, no se lo podría imaginar._  
_-Créeme que si puedo-Contesto resignado. Tras el Serp y Quetzali discutían si abandonar la misión o continuar en la búsqueda de los objetos. A finales de cuentas, no era problema de ellos, argumentaba Quetzali._  
_-No quiero que Gastón comparta el techo con mujeres, joven Cé, ayúdeme-Le rogo Lucy-Prométame que no meterá a esas cualquieras para que pernocten con el joven Gastón._  
_-No puedo prometerte que no duerma con ellas-Hablo molesto-Afuera._  
_-¡No! ¡Señor Cé, no eche a Gastón!_  
_-Merecido lo tiene-Murmuro por lo bajo el teniente._

_Se sentía pasado a llevar, pero su esencia bondadosa era incapaz de negarles las puertas a las jóvenes si lo necesitaran, menos aun a Gastón que era su compañero. Pero es que aquel joven metía la pata tan seguido…_

_Continuaron su camino hasta que vieron como la señal de la prima de Penélope se mantenía estática en un mismo lugar. La joven preocupada comenzó a acelerar el paso ante aquello._

_-¡Gastón! ¿Tienes tus objetos de posesión a mano?_  
_-¡Por supuesto!_

_Para el joven de piel blanca y castaño cabello aquello era algo totalmente emocionante. Aun no había recibido ninguna pelea en su oráculo…. Y desde que llego a Rio no había mantenido una lucha con nadie. Había experimentado muchísimas peleas de entrenamiento ya acordadas con clanes shamanicos vecinos. Pero aquello sería totalmente diferente. Tendría la oportunidad de luchar en equipo por primera vez y mostrar sus habilidades. Además de ayudar a rescatar a las damiselas en peligro. _  
_El mexicano no estaba tan tranquilo, corría apretando en su puño derecho fuertemente aquella serpiente disecada que se dispondría a posesionar de ser necesario, no podía negar que temía por la violencia extralimitada que habían tenido unos shamanes asesinando a los otros. Y que no conocía las habilidades de las jóvenes.Y estaba Gastón, del cual confiaba en sus poderes, más el joven era lo más impulsivo que había visto jamás._

_-¡Esta en ese callejón!-Exclamo la joven de cabellos enrulado para que su espíritu volara disparada hacia donde esta le indico. _

_Para Gastón fue imposible no hacer lo mismo, con una gracia increíble se saco la camiseta para tirarla sobre los pies de Penélope, instintivamente se acomodo los lentes y tomo su rosario para entrar a la pelea. _

_-¡Deténganse en este momento!-Exigió Gastón, ahí estaba él, parado heroico con su pecho al descubierto, solo su rosario lo cubría, tenía ya colocados sus guantes sin dedos dispuesto a posesionar-¿Qué tipo de maleantes se meten con una dama indefensa?_

_Seis tipos de enorme estatura se encontraban parados en ronda sobre la joven, parada al medio los miraba retadora. Al escuchar al chico, los hombres lo miraron, más ella parecía no prestar ni la más mínima intención._

_-El pelado tiene las cosas-Se quejo la pequeña a Cé._  
_-Y…-Miro concentrado-Ninguno de ellos son shamanes. ¡Gastón!-Le llamo el mexicano._

_Más este solo volteo para sonreír._

_-¡Mi nombre es Gastón Franchi!-Exclamo pese a las risas de los tipos-¡Ahora que no tengo la camisa soy 3.4% más ágil! ¡No tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mí!_

_Pero lo que sucedió no lo esperaba nadie. Los hombres se tiraron en masa, algunos contra Gastón, otros contra la chica, pero salieron disparados volando por los aires. El norteamericano cayó al suelo y se acomodo los lentes sin entender demasiado lo que había sucedido. Dos de los tipos rezaban pidiendo piedad ante aquel demonio. Se puso de pie, para ver a la joven luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los tipos, con un abanico que voló tumbo al segundo y dejando acorralado dentro de un mini tornado al tipo con las cosas._

_-Está usando la fusión de almas-Hablo Cé cruzado de brazos, no podía negar que jamás se imagino que aquello fuese tornarse tan interesante._  
_-Azucena tiene un espíritu del aire, ella sabe que la fusión de almas es más débil que la posesión, pero ellos no son shamanes y son muchos. Y cuando se fusiona con Ofelia, ella logra volverse muy rápida._  
_-La necesitamos en el equipo-Pensó el mexicano._

_De los seis hombres, solo quedaban dos, uno tumbado inconsciente en el suelo y el otro que rogaba de rodillas ante ella en la esquina._

_-Aquí tienes las cosas-Le rogo el tipo tirando el bolso con las artesanías-Tengo un hijo, por favor._  
_-¿Tienes fuego?-Le hablo despreocupada sacando un cigarro._  
_-Cla…claro…-Torpemente prendió su encendedor para que la joven encendiera un cigarro. Sonriente le dio la primera pitada._  
_-Falta dinero-reclamó la mujer. _  
_-Lo tienes mis compañeros-Puso sus manos en modo de rezo-Por favor, por favor, Dios, libéreme de este demonio. _  
_-Ningún Dios te liberara de este demonio-Tomo el abanico para darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca y tirarlo al piso inconsciente. Rompió la fusión para limpiarse un poco el abrigo rojo-Acá están tus cosas Penélope._

_Gastón seguía parado de donde nunca pudo moverse. Impulsivamente hablo._

_-¡Lo logramos! ¡Los vencimos!-Y el golpe llego tan rápido que siquiera reaccionó-¿¡Y porque me pegas!?_  
_-Por estorbarme-Contesto la joven para marcharse caminando por donde vinieron. Incrédulos los jóvenes la miraron. _

**Muchisimas Gracias a los que han leido, hallan dejado sus palabras o no!**

**Tamy, gracias por el comentario... siempre todos se rien de Gastón...¿Quien lo tomara enserio asi? jaja**


	4. Capitulo 3 Intento

**_Intento _**

_Acababa de bajarse de aquel transporte público que lo había dejado frente a frente al océano. El atlántico lo había dejado estupefacto. Precia un manto de color turquesa que se expandía hasta el infinito. A veces cuando terminaban los entrenamientos y se duchaba se imaginaba como seria el mar, sin duda jamás imagino algo tan impresionante._  
_Se había escapado de la mansión repitiendo las pocas palabras que comprendía, subió al bus que sus compañeros le habían indicado y le repitió al conductor un sinfín de veces la misma palabra "Copacabana". _  
_Se sujeto su sombrero paraguayo y se levanto aquel pantalón de lino beige, soltó su camisa y se quito los zapatos para poner el primer pie sobre la arena. Raspaba, tímidamente refregó el pie una y otra vez para observar como miles de partículas doradas volaban a su alrededor. No puedo evitar sonreír. _  
_Un grupo de jóvenes le llamaron, le sonreían, no entendía su idioma, no les importaba ellas, solo sujeto el sombrero y corrió hasta la orilla, más antes de llegar se detuvo y una extraña sensación de temor a lo desconocido se apodero de él, más respiro agitado para lentamente introducir sus pies en el agua. La ropa se le mojo con el quebrar de una ola y la espuma le inundo los pies y Tristán sonrió, el agua no estaba tan fría como imaginaba. _  
_Saboreaba cada inalada de aire, aquel olor a sal. Abrazo el sombrero para que sus bucles dorados se despeinaran con la brisa. Introdujo las manos al mar para echarse el agua a la cara, era extraña, sabia mal y le irritaban sus ojos azules, tan claros como aquel mar que lo enamoraba._  
_Y miro el sol que brillaba en el cenit del cielo. Aquel era el día, su maestro llegaría. Estaba ansioso, tan ansioso que se había escapado, había abandonado a sus plantas, a su espíritu y a sus camaradas por estar ahí. _  
_Sonrió como en su infancia jamás lo hizo. Sería uno de los guardianes, lo sabía, confiaba ciegamente en ello, lo sabía, seria siempre leal y obediente con su rey y protegería a su reina, sobre todo a su reina seria a quien estaría dispuesto a proteger con su propia vida. Y quizás así, su madre dejaría de sentir vergüenza de él y sentiría orgullo por él. Su hijo estaría al lado del redentor del mundo. No todas las madres podrían esperar algo así de sus hijos._

_…_

_-Yo no juego en equipo-Le susurro la joven soltando humo por la boca frente a la cara de Gastón el cual se encontraba rojo de las iras por la actitud de la muchacha._

_Las habían seguido, Penélope era una joven cariñosa y agradable la cual demostraba su enorme alegría ante la compañía, pero el hueso duro de roer no era ella, sino la otra joven. Esta vez estaban ahí gracias a la terquedad de Cé, el cual estaba empeñado en que Azucena era la adquisición perfecta que necesitaría su equipo, sin embargo Gastón se veía ya casi irritado por aquello, dudaba que todo valiera la pena. Había demostrado una buena pelea, pero ¿Cómo sabían que no había sido una casualidad? Además, la encontraba tan desagradable._

_-¿Y si te atacan?-Pregunto serio Cé_  
_-Les saco la mierda-Contesto haciéndose la tonta mientras apagaba el cigarrillo, con fuerza lo aplasto en el cenicero. _  
_-Hay matones, no sabemos cómo trabajan, si son fuertes o si están solos-Capacito Cé preocupado como siempre-¿Qué pasara con Penélope?_  
_-Es verdad-Hablo la pequeña-A mi no me gusta pelear Azucena, me sentiría más segura con más chicos-Sonrió mientras miraba a Gastón-Fue muy heroico como intentaste salvar a mi prima, me sentiría muy segura con ustedes._  
_-Con gusto las protegería-Hablo entusiasmado el joven, se sentía alagado ante aquello-Todo sea por la seguridad de ustedes señoritas._  
_-¿Señoritas?-Les bufo Azucena de mala gana-No entiendo que fue más idiota, si lo de señoritas o lo de heroico-Se paso los dedos por el cabello, el cual se deslizaba como si se tratase de chocolate con leche-Dime una cosa, ¿Qué hizo este inútil? Además de joderme con los ladrones, claro. _  
_-¡Oye! El señor Gastón es…-Chillo ofendida Lucy, más la joven siguió ignorándola por completo._  
_-Acaso si nos atacan tres chicos malos-Hablo en tono burlón-¿Tú crees que este inútil podrá con ellos?-Se rio como si fuera el mejor de los chistes-Vamos Pé, si él puede con los tres tipos, te aseguro que yo puedo con nueve._  
_-Azucena, no seas así, lo que hicieron estos chicos con nosotros fue un gran gesto. _  
_-¿Y tú que te crees? Trate de ayudarte y ni me conoces y no paras de criticarme. Eres insoportable._  
_-Gastón, para-Le susurro por lo bajo Cé_  
_-Párala a ella-Reprocho indignado-Ella empezó y yo la trate de ayudar._  
_-No es que no confié en ti-Rogo la menor-Pero vamos, ¿no te sentirías más segura con un chico que nos haga compañía? Ya sabes._  
_-Me sentiría más segura en la compañía de un hombre poderoso que me folle cuando se me dé la gana-Agrego risueña._

_Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos un poco incómodos ante aquel comentario. La joven tomaba té como si el comentario haya sido lo más natural del mundo. Disfrutaba del silencio incomodo, se notaba, sonreía y tarareaba la música de fondo. A Gastón le dieron ganas de matarla ahí mismo. _

_-Vamos-Hablo intentando controlarse el joven-Démonos una segunda oportunidad. Soy Gastón Franchi y…_  
_-Y soy un pobre debilucho que jode a la gente para impresionar a una pequeña, porque tengo la autoestima tan bajo que necesito hacerme la estrella-Dijo rapidísimo de un tirón._  
_-Se acabo- Irritado empujo la silla para ponerse de pie-¡Teniente Carlson! ¡Mátala, mátala ahora, haz que se ahogue en ese estúpido té o con los cigarros, me da lo mismo._  
_-Joven Gastón-Hablo serio-Mi deber es cumplir sus ordenes, pero no puedo hacer eso señor, usted comprende que habla desde el enojo-Irritado Gastón la miro sonriendo, arranco su camisa para tomar su rosario y llamar a Lucy._  
_-¡Si señor! Esta señorita es insoportable, vamos a mostrarle nuestro poder._  
_-Gastón-Le hablo serio Cé-Nos vamos_  
_-Que divertido-Agrego sonriente la joven-El idiota luchara con su espíritu la idiota. Al menos tienes buenos pectorales-Le guiño el ojo para volver a tomar té._  
_-Azucena-Reclamo nerviosa la pequeña-Estas siendo muy mal educada con Gastón, por favor detente. Esto no es necesario._  
_-Para que sea alguien dispuesto a follarte a ti tendrás que bajar tus estándares de poderoso. Y de hombre._  
_-Eso lo veremos-Le hablo molesta poniéndose de pie ella también-A ver qué tan hombrecito eres peleando._

_Instintivamente Penélope y Cé corrieron a separarlos mientras ambos no paraban de gritarse cosas. Con todas sus fuerzas el joven mexicano se llevo a rastras al joven fuera del local._

_-¿Qué miércoles haces?-Le grito enojado-¡Se supone que eres mi amigo!_  
_-Lo soy-Hablo frustrado-Pero no puedes pelearte con Azucena, menos adentro de un bar lleno de gente-Intento sonar lo más racional posible-Menos aun siendo un shaman, ¿No ves el escándalo que se armaría?_  
_\- -No quiero ver a esa tipa nunca más en la vida-Hablo irritado mientras caminaban apartándose del bar, más a las pocas cuadras algo los detuvo._  
_-¡Esperen!_  
_-Oh dios-Maldijo Cé al solo imaginar como aquel panorama podría seguir complicándose._  
_-Azucena quiere pedirles perdón-Jadeo Penélope que corría tras ellos._  
_-Pues no la veo aquí-Hablo molesto Gastón_  
_-Se quedo en el bar-Hablo avergonzada la joven-Yo les dije que no tenía dinero para pagar y ustedes dijeron que…_  
_-Que las invitábamos-Hablo frustrado Cé, mientras Gastón se limitaba a golpear su cabeza contra un árbol._  
_-No puede estar pasándome esto-Se lamento Gastón, a su lado Lucy lo miraba apenada._  
_-Animo Gastón-Susurro por lo bajo, mientras los jóvenes volteaban para regresar. La fantasma se quedo mirando fijo como volvían guiados por la jovencita-Yo soy más bonita que ella-Reprocho celosa._  
_-Pero ella está viva-Le consoló Quetzali._  
_-Y a ella le corre la sangre por las venas. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir-Agrego risueño Serp._  
_-Cállate, desubicado-Reprocho el ave._  
_Gastón caminaba molesto tras Cé, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y mordiéndose el labio inferior. La marcha la llevaba la más joven, alegre como era su costumbre. Por lo bajo el norteamericano hablo._

_-Espero que hallas notado que ellas dos ni tienen espíritu. No se para que la quieres tanto Cé._  
_-Es evidente que lo están ocultando-Hablo sin querer seguir aquello, sabía que Gastón haría lo que sea con tal de devolverse. O de pelear- Claramente, al menos Azucena tiene uno. Lo que hizo fue increíble y…_  
_-Y necesitamos ser más-Le imito agudizando su voz y pateando una piedrita para entrar al bar molesto._

_Y la vio una vez más, fumando un cigarro y sonriéndole al llegar, se iba a dar la vuelta molesto, más Cé le tomo de la mano._

_-Pagaremos, si eso es lo que te preocupa, Azucena-Hablo con seriedad Cé, aquel comentario le quito la sonrisa de los labios a la joven, la cual claramente esperaba que rogaran una vez más. Gastón en aquel momento sintió deseos de abrazarlo-Cumpliré con lo que prometí- Rápidamente abrió la billetera para tirar un par de billetes a la mesa. La joven lo miro impresionada-Y te voy a pedir a ti que cumplas con lo que Penélope nos dijo._  
_-¿Yo?-Hablo intentando evitar el mal trago._  
_-Azucena….-Le reprocho serie Pé._  
_-Discúlpate con mi amigo-Alego Gastón. Incomoda la joven soltó humo por la boca para hablar._  
_-Te pido perdón Gastón por haber sido grosera contigo-Molesta se llevo el cigarro a la boca-Pero tu deberías disculparte por haberte metido en mis cosas._  
_-Yo no me metí en nada-Se defendió molesto Gastón, intentando evitar la mirada inquisitoria de Cé-Solo trate de ayudarte, a ti y a tu prima._  
_-Pero yo no necesitaba tu ayuda_  
_-Pero yo si-Intervino la menor-Tu te fuiste y yo gritaba y estaba desorientada y estos jóvenes me ayudaron a buscarte y estaban dispuestos a pelear por ayudarte. Mira Gastón ya estaba entrando en la pelea. Yo estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Qué hago si te pasara algo?_  
_-No me pasara nada-Intento calmarla su prima_  
_-No lo sabes-Nerviosa se seco las lágrimas de los ojos. Incómodos los jóvenes miraron-Si a ti te pasa algo, ¿Qué será de mí? Y lo sabes prima, lo conoces todo, sabes que yo, no, no… no soportaría algo así. _

_Azucena reacciono rápido tomando a la joven de la mano para salir del local. Estaban paradas en la puerta, discutían, la pequeña lloraba y la joven la miraba preocupada, le daba soluciones más todas en vano. Incómodos ambos chicos se miraron._

_-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-Pregunto dudoso Cé_  
_-No tengo la más pálida idea._

_Pasaron un par de minutos para que la puerta del bar se abriera estrepitosa, ahí estaba Azucena frente a ellos. Confundidos miraron por los vidrios como Penélope saltaba y les levantaba los pulgares. Gastón se vio venir lo peor._

_-Probaremos-Hablo seria cruzada de brazos-Entrenaremos juntos un tiempo, nos probaremos en pelea, veremos si funcionamos como equipo y si pudo soportar-Susurro por lo bajo-Sin presiones, pero me esforzare. Se lo prometí a Penélope. Cé no pudo evitar pegar un salto entusiasmado hacia ello. Azucena sonrió y miro a Gastón, el cual se encontraba bastante más preocupado que su amigo-¿Qué pones esa cara debilucho? Vamos a ser amigos, ¿no era es lo que querías?_  
_-Digamos-Agrego por lo bajo el joven de lentes._  
_-Bueno-Hablo alegre-Acompáñenos, deben ayudarnos a cargar todas nuestras cosas, ¿No?_  
_-¿Perdon?_  
_-¿No somos un equipo? Además le dijeron a Penélope que podríamos vivir todos juntos y…_

_…_

_Tristán se encontraba sentado en la taza del baño. Se refregaba la toalla en los pies mirando como la arena caía. Era como si nunca se acabase. El viaje de vuelta había sido más difícil, pero había llegado. Y la arena molesta en sus pies lo había acompañado._  
_Su cabello rubio aun estaba húmedo, se disponía a abrir la ducha caliente, cuando escucho su poderosa voz correr por la mansión. Tiro la toalla y corrió hasta las escaleras, ensucio de arena, pero no lo importo. Ahí estaba, su maestro entrando triunfal. Sus súbditos lo saludaban y lo aplaudían, el simplemente miraba el horizonte. Tras él estaba ella, tímida saludando. La miro y estaba seguro que sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. Nervioso le sonrió._

_…_

_Como había sido de esperarse, las jóvenes se habían apoderado de lo que una vez fue la habitación de Cé Alcalt. De mala gana el mexicano tomaba asiento en el sillón, que de ahora en más seria el lugar en donde pernoctaría. Al menos en el suelo a su lado estaría Gastón recostado en un colchón._

_-Me guardo opinión de esto, Anacleto-Se quejo hundiéndose en las frazadas. Frustrado su amigo lo miro._  
_-Si-Alego Gastón quitándose los lentes-Dormir será mi refugio de la terrible realidad._

_Sonó el timbre, resignado Cé fue a abrir, ahí estaba Penélope llena de bolsas, entro animada saltando hasta la cocina._

_-¡Por fin pude comprar tofu!-Exclamo contenta-Ahora podremos tener una vida saludable, una dieta vegetariana y rica en alimentos crudos….¡Y tofu! ¡Seremos los más poderosos!_

_Odio aquella idea, pero le fue imposible dar opinión, el ruido de Gastón pateando el colchón le despisto, ahí estaba él, frente a la ventana, con la misma abierta._

_-Se acabo-Habló preocupado-Puedo soportar dormir en el suelo, que me levanten temprano a entrenar, tus miedos a que los matones nos agarren y a deberte una suma de dinero que jamás podre pagarte. Incluso, puedo tolerar a la bruja de Azucena. Pero no podre vivir con esa…. Cosa. Me niego, yo necesito comida con calorías para pelear, comida de verdad, no pienso-Molesto apretó los puños-No pienso comer esa mierda._  
_-Yo tampoco-Le consoló Cé-Pero sería educado esta noche aceptemos la cena que Pé está invitando._  
_-¿Pero tú crees que soy una oveja que come hojitas?-Pregunto preocupado Gastón. Instintivamente se imagino en una pelea mortal, con el estomago vacio, solo había rastro del tofu en su vida. El enemigo era un tipo fortachón que se acercaba a él, comía chorizos indiscriminadamente, le daba una paliza derrotando a Gastón. Lo lapidaban en tofu-No puedo luchar así. Créeme-Contesto consternado antes la visión._

_Resignado se tiro sobre el sillón desarmando parte de la cama de Cé, se disponía a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el violento andar de los tacones de Azucena._

_-Listo, me largo-Les sonrió-Hasta mañana, cuiden a Penélope._

_Ahí estaba ella, con un escotado y corto vestido rojo que se le ajustaba al tiempo, calzaba tacos de aguja negro y llevaba el cabello revuelto. Disfruto pasando la lengua sobre aquellos labios rojos al ver la cara de los jóvenes. Parecían atónitos son saber bien que contestar, se acomodo la cartera para mirarlos fijo._

_-¿Qué me miran?-Hablo divertida-¿Acaso esperaban que me quede acá y pierda la posibilidad de conocer la noche de Rio? Menos ahora que se que Penélope estará segura._  
_-Pero-Hablo preocupado Cé parándose para caminar junto a ella-Pense mañana entrenaríamos juntos todos y…_  
_-No, no, espera, yo nunca te dije eso-Ágilmente comenzó a marcharse hacia la puerta-¡Hasta luego! Disfruten la noche de tofu que les prepara mi prima._  
_-¡Mierda!-Grito Gastón oprimiendo su cabeza entre las manos con tan solo recordar la idea del tofu._

_Le siguió el paso pensando que palabras usar, ella parecía ignorarlo por completo. Apreto el botón del acensor para darse la vuelta y mirarlo fijo a los ojos._

_-¿Piensas acompañarme?_  
_-No, es que… pensé entrenaríamos contigo mañana._  
_-Pues amigo, claramente no será mañana-Le contesto coqueta para entrar al ascensor, instintivamente Cé corrió hacia el impidiendo que se cierre_  
_-No creo esto sea buena idea, Azucena._  
_-Dijiste que me querías-Le puso un puchero-Y quedamos en probar-Coqueta le llevo su dedo a los labios-¿Ya no me quieres acaso?_  
_-Somos un equipo, te puede pasar algo-La alarma de el ascensor comenzó a sonar. Azucena abrió su cartera y saco su abanico para lentamente moverlo sobre su pecho, hizo lo mismo que su tabla-Estoy equipada, no te preocupes. Los matones no me harán nada malo-Contesto graciosa._  
_-No es eso, no conoces la ciudad y…_  
_-Por favor-Le miro casi en un ruego-Quiero hacer esto y Pé no me lo permitía, ella estará bien con ustedes, solo dejarme ir, ¿si? No me pasara nada-Agrego molesta._  
_-Está bien-Se corrió_  
_-Hasta luego queridito-Le soplo un beso mientras el ascensor se cerraba._

_Frustrado Cé volvió al departamento, cuestionándose si lo que había hecho era correcto o no. Quizás Gastón tuviese razón y aquella joven solo les traería problemas._  
_Se encontraban sentados en la pequeña mesa comiendo la cena que la joven les preparo. La shaman sonreía y no paraba de conversar, incluso tenia apoyado en su hombro a su pequeña espíritu, un hada de las aguas, llamada Clara, hablaba poco, pero la pasaba bien jugando con Serp y Quetzali. Lucy parecía molesta con la nueva adquisición y el teniente no hablaba como era la costumbre. Y por insólito que fuera, Gastón incluso disfruto del tofu._

_-Son tan diferentes, que no sé ni cómo se entienden-Hablo Gastón con su boca llena de tofu_  
_-Bueno, es que nos criamos juntas, ella es como una hermana para mí._

_Disfrutaron y compartieron anécdotas, se rieron y jugaron incluso. Lentamente fueron cayendo por la hora, hasta que todos quedaron dormidos. _

_No sabía bien qué hora eran exactamente, pero sintió como un sacudón lo hizo despertar de su sueño. Vio por la ventana y ya era de día, preocupado miro los ojos celestes de Penélope que lo miraban preocupado. _

_-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto refregándose los ojos_  
_-Es Azucena-Hablo preocupada la joven, instintivamente el chico la miro serio-Azucena no volvió._  
_-¿Qué hora es?_  
_-Son las ocho de la mañana. Ella en España siempre salió de festejo, pero esta en un lugar que no conoce y…_  
_-¿Y?_  
_-Y el gps del oráculo la indica hace un par de horas quieta en un mismo lugar-La miro en ruego-Debemos ir a buscarla Cé, puede pasarle algo._

_Y sintió como toda la magnitud del problema había recaído sobre sus hombres. Él fue el de la idea de unirla, insistió pese a todo, la dejo irse, no tenía manera de saber que le pasaba. No podía saber si estaba viva o no._  
_-Vamos-Rápidamente patio con suavidad a Gastón-Despierta, despierta Gastón. Azucena no ha vuelto._  
_-No molesten-Apretó la almohada contra su rostro-Son las dos de la mañana, es perfectamente normal…_  
_-Gastón, son las ocho-Lloriqueo la joven. Sorprendido levanto la vista para ver la luz del día._  
_-Carajo…_

_Ágilmente patio las sabanas para ponerse de pie, se encontraba desnudo, lo cual impresiono bastante a la joven, no era que Cé se lo esperaba, pero no podía recriminar que lo sorprendiera. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron algo decente para salir llamaron a sus espíritus y comenzaron la marcha juntos._

_Pasaron horas hasta que lograron encontrar el lugar en donde se encontraba, era un lugar lejos de la ciudad, más en aquel momento se agradecía la buena tecnología de los oráculos. _  
_Para la vergüenza de todos, la joven se encontraba tirada tras un bar, lo suficientemente borracha como para dormir plácidamente, a su lado había cigarros y preservativos usados. Espantada Penélope intento despertarla._

_-Tenemos que hablar esto-Reprocho molesto Gastón al joven._

_Más no hubo respuesta por ninguno de los lados. Los jóvenes la tomaron entre sus brazos para subir a un taxi y cargarla hasta aquel lugar que podrían llamar hogar. _


	5. Capitulo 4 El Equipo

**El equipo**

_Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde los últimos incidentes. Los primeros intentos como equipo fueron caóticos, Azucena era demasiado terca y llevada a sus ideas. Permanentemente criticaba cada una de las acciones de los jóvenes a la hora de entrenar. Más con el correr de los días se fue pasando. Y todo fue euforia cuando comenzaron a llegar los mensajes para concretar las primeras batallas. Aquello consistía en tres peleas individuales cada uno, había que lograr al menos la mitad para pasar a la segunda fase del torneo. Todos lucharían esa misma semana, pero el mexicano había sido el primero en la lista. _  
_La pelea había sido apasionada paras los jóvenes, su oponente había sido un joven francés el cual lucho anímicamente posesionando una baguette que resulto utilizar al estilo mazo. Pero el mexicano robo toda la atención con la armadura que creo al posesionar Quetzali una pluma. Y la serpiente disecada funciono como cañón de una manera maravillosa. En un inicio Azucena dudo de las capacidades de aquello, pero Gastón siempre se mantuvo optimista. Sin embargo Penélope eligió esperarlos en el apartamento y ello en realidad fue una carga menos para la joven española. Las peleas de shamanes eran tarde a la noche y en zonas no muy visitadas. Se encontraban cerca de una favela en aquella ocasión y desde el techo de una vieja casa el apache encargado de ser réferi en aquella ocasión observo y condecoro a Cé como ganador una vez deshizo la posesión de su rival. Así se elegía al vencedor de una batalla, el primero que perdiera la posesión seria el perdedor. _

_El trió se encontraba en una estación de buses esperando que llegase el transporte para volver, tomaban una botella de cerveza entre los tres y se los veía bastante acelerados._

_-¡Ese golpe final fue genial Anacleto!_  
_-Gracias-Sonrió Cé- Serp y Quetzali son un gran equipo en la hora de luchar-Agrego orgulloso el shaman._  
_-Aunque ahí nos toca dejar de lado nuestras diferencias._  
_-Me imagino, sino pelearían como una pareja a punto de divorciarse-Agrego Azucena._

_Cerca de veinte minutos después paso el bus al cual subieron para continuar hablando de la pelea eufóricamente. A esa hora había poca gente, exceptuando por un borracho eran los únicos en el bus. Y claramente el conductor no había visto a los espíritus, mostrando que no era un shaman, así que se permitieron cierta libertad._

_-Señor Gastón-Hablo ilusionada Lucy-Usted derrotara a su oponente de manera aun más heroica que el señor Cé ¡Y con el Teniente Carlson le ayudaremos!_

_Azucena soltó una risa nasal mientras lo miraba, Lucy no tardo en clavarle la mirada para que la pequeña hada volara de su hombro._

_-A ti tu espíritu siquiera te defiende-Agrego molesta._  
_-Ella guarda silencio, solo habla para decirlo justo, lo necesario-Hizo una vez más la risa nasal. Sin duda a Lucy le desagradaba bastante la joven, todo por la primera discusión que tuvo con Gastón._  
_-¿Con quienes lucharan?-Hablo animado Cé._  
_-El mío se llama Zacarías Alí- Leyó la chica del oráculo- En su perfil dice que es de Arabia Saudita y eso… -Suspiro-Siquiera es guapo, espero que al menos sea un oponente divertido._  
_-La mía se llama Gretel Schdmit y debo decir que es bien bonita-Agrego emocionado el chico acomodando sus lentes._  
_-Si el enemigo es bonito o no, no es un dato importante para nosotros, joven Gastón-Agrego serio el teniente._  
_-Vamos Carlson, no tiene nada de malo-Se defendió risueño el chico-Podemos ver lo lindo que es el trasero que vamos a patear._  
_-Esta vez debo decir que estoy con él-Agrego seria Azucena, para escuchar las carcajadas de Cé y los lamentos del espíritu._  
_-Vamos chicos-Agrego amistoso el mexicano-Estaremos festejando sus victorias, ya verán._

_Continuaron el viaje conversando y pasaron a comprar una cerveza más, la cual se la tomaron en el trayecto de la parada hasta la casa. Ambos parecieron olvidar completamente el afecto que sentía la joven española al alcohol, sin embargo estaba moderándose. Luego de su última borrachera había prometido controlarse y se defendió en que aquella salida fue cosa de disfrute de una vez, ya que como estaba con Penélope no podía dárselos, sin embargo su prima menor argumentaba cosas diferentes. Lo bueno era que estaba tan metida en el entrenamiento y tenía una disciplina peor que la del teniente Carlson, así que eso la ayudaba a controlar la abstinencia ya iniciado el torneo._  
_Una vez llegaron Penélope los recibió con abrazos y besos entusiasmada, incluso había preparado la mesa para cenar algo rápido y colgó un cartel de felicidades._

_-Yo sabía ganarías-Hablo entusiasmada._

_Una vez más narraron entre los tres como sucedió la batalla, solo que esta vez agrandaron considerablemente los hechos, haciendo sonar todo aquello como una épica batalla cinematográfica, a la joven le brillaban los ojos turquesa por la ilusión. Y recordó como no fueron solo ellos quienes recibieron la noticia de la pelea en su oráculo, a ella también la esperaba un rival. Y ciertamente aun no tenia del todo claro que haría con él._  
_La conversación se extendió por un rato más hasta que decidieron dormir. Habían concretado despertarse a las seis y media para ir a trotar a la playa, hacer la rutina de ejercicios. Todas las noches la joven española proponía aumentar el entrenamiento, peleas, técnicas de supervivencia, pero los chicos no creían que aquello fuese necesario, al menos no por ahora._

_-Creo que las cosas están funcionando bien-Hablo Cé recostándose en el sillón para acomodarse._  
_-Todo funcionara bien mientras no permitamos que Azucena haga sus entrenamientos psicópatas con nosotros._  
_-Bueno-Agrego tranquilo-Puede que más adelante funcionen, en realidad, no sabemos que nos esperara en la segunda ronda de esto._  
_-Pero seguro habrá comida-Agrego serio Gastón_  
_-Pero no dinero-Agrego remarcando aquella palabra._  
_-Oh bueno, ¿Cómo vas con las cuentas amigo Anacleto?_  
_-No bien-Suspiro-Ahorre años para todo el torneo, resulta que dudo si llegaremos a la primera vuelta._  
_-¿Acaso Azucena no te ha pagado nada?-Habló indignado el norteamericano._  
_-Sí, pero no lo que vale ella y su prima. En cuanto a ti…_  
_-¡Oye! Te estás metiendo en un tema delicado, me tienes a mí, ¿Qué más quieres?_  
_-Dinero-Respondió rápidamente, odiaba cobrárselo, pero las cuentas no estaba cerrando. Gastón miro hacia todos lados preocupado._  
_-Lo conseguiré, mañana llegare lleno de dinero y los llevare a comer fuera._  
_-No lo dudo-Agrego irónico Cé para recostarse y cerrar los ojos oscuros-Buenas noches._  
_-Sueña conmigo-Agrego su amigo._  
_-Y tú conmigo-Le susurro Lucy._

_Se encontraban corriendo por la playa como siempre, Azucena llevaba el cronometro del oráculo encendido, tras ellos lejos se veía a Penélope que se encontraba parada en la orilla de la playa mojándose los pies y mirando el firmamento. Aquello a Gastón le indignaba en lo más profundo de su ser, seguramente la joven lo mandaría a matar con tan solo detenerse 30 segundos. Sin embargo la parte física la disfrutaba mucho, se quedaban haciendo abdominales y ejercicios físicos en un grupo de aparatos que había en la costa. Sin embargo agradecía a diario la idea de trotar en la costa de aquella playa. Ya dominaba perfectamente la ruta, solo le quedaba proceder esa tarde con lo que quedaba del plan._  
_Tomaron sus turnos para meterse al baño y Azucena se encargo de la comida. Ella era cocinera, trabajaba de ello en las canarias y había sido un enorme alivio para los chicos, aunque claro, a veces les daba de comer solo lo que ella deseaba y consideraba necesario para su situación._  
_Comieron los platos hasta que Gastón se puso de pie._

_-Bueno camaradas, debo irme._  
_-Adiós-Agrego seria la española_  
_-¿A dónde vas?-Consulto el mexicano._  
_-Eso es un secreto Anacleto-Sonrió él-Pero prepárense, que esta noche cenaremos fuera._

_Los tres chicos se miraron confundidos para ver como el joven partía entre risas junto a sus espíritus, como era de esperarse el teniente no mostraba la mejor de sus caras._

_-Cenar fuera, claro-Agrego Irónica la chica ojeando una revista_

_Había pasado un rato de la partida de Gastón, Azucena se encontraba tirada sobre la cama matrimonial del departamento, leía un manual de supervivencia. Desde joven había protegido a Penélope como a su hermana, sentía que tenía aquel deber, mas nunca antes había compartido con otros que no fueran sus familiares. No pasaba por sentirse superior a ellos o no, pero sabía que cuando el momento llegase tendría que pelear por ellos, como ellos por ella. Y no podía fallarles, ni a Penélope, ni al equipo, menos aun a ella misma. Por eso tenían que ser los más fuertes._

_Sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y al mexicano salir de el. No pudo evitar llamarlo y sonreírle, dudoso él la miro. _

_-¿Sucede algo?-Habló desconfiado._  
_-No, pero mira-Insistió ella._

_La joven comenzó a contarle y mostrarle diferente información de supervivencia, fue así que comenzaron a conversar, ella parecía entretenida tirada en la cama y con el cuerpo cubierto por una bata que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, Cé usaba el pantalón vaquero de siempre y una remera blanca algo mojada por su piel aun húmeda, había decidido vestirse rápido debido al llamado. Le parecían interesantes sus propuestas y lo que le mostraba._

_-Más de una vez entrenando me marche sola al bosque y pase sola por días, sin mucha cosa encima-Recordó sonriente-100 años atrás los dejaron en el desierto buscando la aldea de los apaches. _  
_-El desierto es aun más hostil-Medito Cé._  
_-¿Te imaginas a Gastón viviendo en el calor abrumador durante el día y el frio congelante durante la noche?-Pregunto dudosa._  
_-No exactamente-Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía sus ojos oscuros clavados en los pies de la chica. No eran sus piernas trabajadas los que robo su atención, sino el deteriorado estado que tenían sus pies. La chica lo miro y sonrió, siempre notaba cuando la miraban, pero le gustaba que sean aquellos detalles los que roben la atención._  
_-Uno puede cubrir y reparar casi todo lo que se deteriora-Hablo segura-Pero no los pies ni las manos. Si ha habido trabajo duro en ellas, no hay forma de volver atrás-Orgullosa levanto una de las piernas-Mis pies han sufrido dolor en los entrenamientos, en caminatas interminables y golpeando cosas de la manera correcta. Son mis actuales cicatrices de guerra, son la muestra de mi trabajo y me enorgullezco de ellos-Lo miro directo a los ojos-De la manera que mostrare orgullosa cualquier cicatriz que me deje esta contienda. _  
_-Azucena-Suspiro el chico impresionado. A veces ella tenía esos lados que le sorprendían, pese a que cuidaba su imagen obsesivamente, a que amara coquetear y se torturara usando zapatos incómodos por verse mejor, nunca apartaba su mente de la batalla, estaba siempre orgullosa de sus logros y de sus derrotas. Se disponía a hablar, pero lo que sucedió fue tan rápido que no alcanzo a abrir la boca._

_Se encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama dándole una patada, el cual por puro instinto el mexicano pudo bloquear con sus brazos. Volvió a moverse ágilmente para darle un puñetazo el cual el chico esquivo, con un leve salto el joven se puso de pie, para ella seguirle el ritmo y comenzar a atacar sin parar, el confundido se defendía. Fue en un punto que comenzó a atacarla también, siendo ella la que se defendiese esta vez. El moreno entendía poco y nada lo que estaba pasando, pero si la joven había iniciado una pelea, por algo habría sido, aunque no tuviera claro el por qué. La empujo contra la pared y la acorralo. La joven sonrió. Y fue ahí cuando aparecieron los cuatro espíritus escandalizados y tras ella apareció Penélope, la cual pareció darle poca importancia a la pelea. _  
_Ambos se encontraban forcejeando hasta que Azucena logro soltarse y comenzó a intentar golpearle el abdomen. Molesta le grito._

_-No tengo nada de ropa bajo la bata._

_Aquel comentario avergonzó un poco al chico, pero continuo concentrado en la pelea, simplemente como si ella no hubiera dicho nada. Tan rápido como inicio volvió a tomar asiento para volver a leer la revista muerta de risa._

_-Estas siempre atento ante cualquier ataque-Lo miro sonriente para dejar algo confundido al chico-Así me gusta._  
_-¿Sabes?-Agrego dudoso-A veces me pregunto si no estás un poco loca._  
_-¿Yo soy la loca? ¿Qué le dejas al pobre Gastón?_  
_-Me he rodeado de anormales-Reprocho el mexicano para volver a tomar asiento a su lado._

_Y aquello no fue nada al lado de lo que sucedió. Gastón abrió la puerta del departamento para entrar corriendo y gritando entusiasmado, como por instinto fue hasta el cuarto. Preocupada Penélope lo siguió. A su lado Lucy festejaba eufórica mientras el teniente se ocultaba el rostro por la vergüenza de lo que acababa de suceder._

_-¡Lo logre!-Grito emocionado sacando un fajo de dinero de su bolsillo. Ridículamente comenzó a tirarlos al aire para saltar entusiasmado mientras estos caían como si fueran papelitos de un show de tv-¡Hice tres veces lo que esperaba! ¡Nos vamos a cenar fuera!_

_La más joven lo abrazo y comenzaron a saltar juntos como si acabasen de ganar la lotería o eso era lo que la situación parecía. _  
_Cé sonrio para que la chica mantenga su habitual rostro de molestia ante aquella escena._

_-¿Se puede saber que fue lo que hiciste?-Pregunto conforme el mexicano ante el logro de su amigo._  
_-Bueno…_

_…_

_Si la vez que se escapo para conocer el mar le había creado ilusión, aquella vez se encontraba totalmente extasiado. Desde que ellos llegaron se habían dedicado a entrenar y a mantener reuniones en la organización de lo que sería su participación en el torneo. _  
_Al igual que en Bran, a las primeras horas del alba la joven se recostaba en el pasto del jardín, siempre había amado el olor a pasto y la tranquilidad de estar rodeada de árboles. Y era él quien se encargaba de mantener ese lugar perfecto para ella. Cuando la chica no se encontraba rezando Tristán hablaba con ella de diferentes cosas. Admiraba su educación y amabilidad con él. Ambos lo eran, pero sentía que la joven era sencillamente especial. Le fue imposible contener su asombro cuando ella le conto que no conocía América del sur. Ambos hermanos se pasaban casi más tiempo fuera de Rumania que dentro, su trabajo era cotizado por todo el mundo. La chica solo pudo sonreír ante su reacción y logro escaparse una tarde a su lado._  
_Se encontraba parado en un bus repleto, el mismo que había tomado aquella vez, había mal olor, calor y la gente hablaba casi gritando. Por un momento se lamento de traerla en esas condiciones, pero su rostro sereno no se despegaba de la ventana, parecía disfrutar cada lugar por el cual recorría. Y no fue el único en notarlo, es que era imposible que la chica con su altura, porte y elegante vestido blanco no llamara la atención. Cualquiera diría que parecía una estrella de cine o aún peor, un mismo ángel en la tierra. _

_La ayudo a bajar tomándole la mano para mirar desde la vereda la playa. Había aun más gente que la última vez y el rubio moría de deseos por volver a meter los pies en el mar._  
_-¿Conocía el mar señorita Magda?_  
_-Si-Agrego mientras se acomodaba su larga cabellera naranja tras las orejas para dejar al descubierto las relucientes perlas que colgaban de ellas-¿Es la primera vez que sales de Bran, verdad?_  
_-Si señorita-Contesto nervioso el chico_

_Sonrió al mirarlo. Le fue imposible no recordar la primera vez que salió del país, su miedo a subirse al avión y todo el deseo que sentía su corazón por conocer todo, hasta lo que no pudiese entender. _

_-Las cosas que Dios le ha dado a este planeta son increíblemente bellas Tristán-Hablo serena-Estoy segura que al acabar el torneo podrás conocerlas todas._

_Y no lo dudaba, cuando logre ser uno de los guardianes del rey shaman podría permitirse todo lo que desee, bueno, no todo, pero si la mayoría. _  
_La brisa jugaba con su vestido, le llegaba hasta los tobillos y dejaba al descubierto los tacos de aguja blancos. Solo tela blanca y un pequeño cinturón negro con evilla de oro, un escote moderado y sus brazos totalmente libres. Quizás muchos se volteaban a verla por su elegante vestuario o porque era increíblemente bella. Aún no estaba seguro._

_-Si deseas puedes ir-Cerro sus ojos como para perderse en la sensación de la brisa golpeándole el rostro._

_Tenía la oportunidad de correr hasta el mar y probar aquella cálida sensación una vez más, pero aquello implicaría dejarla atrás. Pero tenían a sus espíritus, aunque en la tabla mortuoria. Podía ir y solo tocarla un segundo, no le pasaría nada. Y si pasaba, la joven sabia defenderse. Sus pies lentamente se movieron para darle la espalda y la idea cruzo su cabeza. Podía no pasarle nada, ella sabría protegerse, sin embargo ¿Qué pasaría si no fuese así? Debería rendirle cuentas a su maestro, al hermano de la joven. Y aquel hombre no era nada tolerante si de Magda se trataba._  
_Los ojos verdes de la joven se posaron en la mirada de un extraño hombre. Podía sentir como la miraba desde hace un rato, le regalo una sonrisa para mantener el cruce de miradas, pese a su semblante frio. Solo volteo una vez Tristán habló._

_-Está bien así señorita._

_Y sus ojos se clavaron una vez más en el joven Tristán. A veces le llamaba la atención la manera en la que se dirigía a ella, pese a que el rubio era un par de años menor que ella. Tampoco podía negar lo mucho que había vivido la chica a sus ya 21._

_-¿Te gustaría cenar algo, Tristán?-Hablo dulcemente la joven-Yo te invito._

_Le costó convencerlo, pero lo logro, caminaron por la calle hasta que bajara el a petito y fue así como llegaron hasta un centro comercial, en donde encontraron un boulevard con restaurantes y tomaron asiento en el lugar que el tímido joven eligió._

_…_

_-Yo quiero una hamburguesa vegetariana-Hablo entusiasmada la más joven de las españolas-Con aritos de cebolla y con un vaso gigante de jugo de mango._  
_-Yo quiero…-Habló el mexicano mientras miraba la carta, dudoso miro a su amigo una vez más, por la actitud que tenia no dudaba que se sintiera un magnate millonario-¿Estás seguro de esto Gastón?_  
_-Si Anacleto-Se acomodo el pañuelo rojo que se había puesto-Elige lo que quieras comer._  
_-Quiero una hamburguesa con tocino grande, con papás fritas y coca cola._  
_-¿Tan poco?-Hablo exagerado Gastón_  
_-Y aritos de cebollas-Agrego tímidamente el mexicano, logrando una enorme sonrisa de Gastón._  
_-Yo quiero-Hablo apresurado el joven acomodándose los lentes-Que me traiga tres de las hamburguesas más calóricas que tenga el menú. En combo todas, que una bebida sea de limón, que la otra sea cola y una fanta-Agrego eufórico-Y agrande los tres combos por favor-Agrego apresurado-Ah, sí y para compensar quiero también aritos, como mis compañeros. Y dos helados de postre, pero eso me los trae después de que coma lo otro._  
_-¿Algo más?-Pregunto dubitativa la camarera._  
_-Yo quiero una ensalada cesar-Agrego tajante Azucena-Con un vaso de agua mineral. Y por favor, traiga la salsa aparte y quiétele los crotones de pan fritos por favor, simplemente tírelos._  
_-No, no-Grito Gastón-No los tire, tráigamelos a mí con mi pedido._  
_-¿Algo más?_  
_-Por ahora está bien, gracias._

_Apenas la mujer se fue Penélope argumento su emoción por salir a comer fuera y lo inusual que aquello le era. El joven no podía evitar sentirse el amo del mundo en aquel momento. Sin embargo, Azucena no perdía un segundo._

_-¿Sabías que te vas a comer más de las calorías necesarias para sobrevivir en una situación límite por un mes aproximadamente?_  
_-Genial, un mes de reserva -Agrego el joven, nada le arruinaría aquel momento. La española puso los ojos en blanco._  
_-¿Sabías que si pasara algo y tuvieras que ir a pelear después de comerte todo eso te generaría pesadez, te costaría moverte e incluso te daría reflujo, si es que no lo vomitas en el acto?_  
_-El vomito es una subestimada arma de defensa personal, ¿sabías? -Agrego fastidiado._  
_-Gastón, de corazón, espero que nunca jamás en la vida tengas que pelear bajo las condiciones que te estás sometiendo._  
_-Gracias Azucena-Le contesto este-Pero no me vengas a hablar de condiciones, señorita Vodka. _

_Cé intervino en la discusión sugiriendo otro tópico para hablar, al cual entusiasmada la más joven de las chicas se sumo y rápidamente se envolvieron en las risas por parte de los comentarios y las bromas que iban surgiendo. La joven de ojos castaños comenzó a fumar un cigarro y esta vez fue el norte americano el cual comenzó a molestarla, más ella sencillamente lo ignoraba. _  
_Cuando la mesera trajo el pedido en varias partes, comenzó a generarse una emoción descontrolada y generalizada. Azucena los miro asqueada y anoto mentalmente todo lo que tendrían que hacer mañana para quemar la cantidad de grasas y frituras que su equipo pretendía meterse a la boca._

_-Se están metiendo veneno en la boca-Agrego indignada_  
_-Oh vamos-Reprocho Penélope poniendo un puchero-Déjanos comer un día._  
_-Mañana nos ejercitaremos lo suficiente-Agrego Cé-Y será como si nunca hubiera pasado._  
_-Comer un día-Balbuceo Gastón metiéndose los crotones en la boca de una-Nosotros te dejamos emborracharte y nadie te jodió._

_Para la impresión de todos, Gastón fue de los primeros en terminar la comida, fue cuando llamo a la mesera para que rápidamente la acercaran los helados._

_-Cuéntanos-Habló el moreno-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?_  
_-Simple-Hablo metiéndose una cucharada enorme de helado a la boca-Me asegure que no hubiera shamanes cerca, hice trucos de magia, hice levitar cosas hice mover cosas, todo telepáticamente-Agrego orgulloso._  
_-Telepáticamente, claro-Agrego irónica la joven._  
_-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?-Ilusionada pregunto Penélope._  
_-Como me asegure que no había samanes cerca, el teniente y mi adorable asistente Lucy hicieron todo él trabajó por mí. Ante los ojos de los simples mortales yo era un telepata que los hacía levitar hasta a ellos mismos._  
_-Eso fue muy ingenioso-Le felicito Cé-Te felicito._  
_-Sí, si-Agrego orgulloso Gastón-Lo sé_  
_-Me gustaría ayudarte en el próximo Show-Hablo fascinada Penélope-Con Clara podríamos ayudarte._  
_-Sí, debo animar un cumpleaños de niños este fin de semana-Soltó orgulloso, la joven no pudo evitar aplaudir._  
_-Admirable manera de perder el tiempo-Se trago el vaso de agua._  
_-Pero es una forma de hacer dinero, lo necesitaremos-Le hablo Cé-Ya sabes, para cuando estemos en norte América._  
_-Si es que el torneo se mantiene tal cual el anterior-Hablo dudosa Azucena._  
_-Cosa casi segura-Agrego el joven acomodándose su dinero-Y ahí estará Gastón ganando millones para que estén cómodos._

_Al terminar de cenar decidieron conocer un poco el centro comercial, era increíble la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el lugar._

_-¿Realmente creen que sea necesario esconder a los espíritus aquí?-Habló Gastón_  
_-Nunca se sabe quién puede estar entre toda esta gente-Alegó la joven._

_Sin embargo comenzaron los gritos y la gente confundida miraba como un grupo corría hacia la misma dirección. Sin entender los jóvenes se miraron para comenzar a ir dirección opuesta a la gente que corría. Azucena tomo del brazo a su temerosa prima mientras los cuatro peleaban contra la multitud para poder llegar al origen del problema._

_-¿Y si no es un shaman el causante de esto?-Pregunto dudosa la más joven de las mujeres_  
_-Algo me dice que si lo es-Hablo preocupado Cé tomando en sus manos las tablas mortuorias. Se sentía acelerado por aquella sensación. Hace mucho que en las noticias saltaban las noticias de aquellos contrincantes que salían a cazar samanes, aun no tenía claro el por qué. Siempre había sido cuidadoso de ocultar sus poderes, sin embargo le costaba imaginarse a shamanes luchando tan abiertamente en un lugar lleno de humanos._  
_-Pueden ser ladrones o no se-Habló jadeando Gastón mientras subían las escaleras mecánicas ya paradas. Jamás lo reconocería, pero podía sentir como el estomago lleno le incomodaba en aquel momento._

_Ya en el tercero piso no se veía a nadie solo se escuchaban sonidos de cosas romperse, el grupo comenzó a buscar hasta que la pequeña apunto._

_-¡Miren!_

_Siguieron el dedo de Penélope hasta una enorme tienda de colchones y camas. Un hombre de cerca de dos metros y gran musculatura se encontraba retador, sostenía una guadaña y en sus brazos tenia enredadas cadenas. Vestía un sobretodo negro de cuero y su cabello castaño enmarañado le cubría parte del rostro. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer alta de vestido blanco y largo cabello pelirojo, tras ella estaba en el suelo un joven rubio. La joven llevaba una fina espada, si bien no se veía anda el filo era muy largo. Se miraban desafiantes, hasta que el hombre dio el primer golpe y comenzó a atacar con la guadaña a la mujer, la cual detenía el ataque con la espada._

_-Shamanes-Confirmo Azucena sacando su abanico de la cartera, los jóvenes comenzaron a sacar sus objetos de posesión y a liberar a sus espíritus._

_El hombre pareció percatarse de la presencia de los jóvenes, le pego un empujón a la chica para comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Penélope grito al ver cerca de siete cadáveres humanos en la escena, su prima mayor procuro colocarse delante de ella para hacer la fusión de objetos con Ofelia. _  
_Para los jóvenes había sido todo demasiado rápido, por lo cual había alcanzado a hacer la posesión netamente con sus armas. Fue cuando se encontraron cerca de él que vieron como la joven grácilmente clavaba su espada en uno de los gemelos del hombre, rajándole parte del pantalón y haciéndole escapar un tétrico grito de dolor._

_-No permitiré que asesines a más-Hablo seria-No eres un Dios para elegir a quien dejar vivir y a quien matar-Agrego serena._

_Sus ojos verdes se encontraron serenos con los de Gastón, para luego visitar a los de Cé. El hombre se encontraba en el suelo apoyado sobre una rodilla. ¿Habría sido tan sencillo derrotarlo? Irritado se puso de pie para abalanzarse sobre la joven y atacarla con su Guadaña. Corto cerca de sus costillas, rápidamente la tela blanca comenzó a teñirse de rojo, molesto el tipo la empujo con su codo. La joven grito para acabar tirada en el suelo._

_-¡Señorita Magda!-Grito Tristán, tenía un corte en la pierna, comenzó a arrastrarse hasta ella._

_La chica de cabello enrulado comenzó a gritar desesperada pidiendo ayuda. En vano Azucena intento calmarla, debía ir con los jóvenes o les iría mal, pero su prima parecía no estar dispuesta a soltarla._

_-¿Qué tipo de caballero golpea así a una dama?-Hablo furioso Gastón para darle un puñetazo en la espalda. El tipo volteo molesto para mirarlo, detenerlo y doblarle un brazo. El joven intento soltarse mientras Cé cargaba energía para atacar, más ahí estaba Azucena moviendo ferozmente su abanico y soltando unas terribles ventiscas, el mexicano intento mantenerse de pie siéndole inútil, sin embargo, funciono, porque le paso lo mismo al pesado hombre, el cual se vio obligado a soltar a Gastón. _

_-Si luchamos como grupo resistiremos más-Ordeno la mujer sin detenerse._

_Rápidamente Cé volvió a apuntar al hombre el cual intentaba protegerse de la ventisca, la mujer procuraba cada vez acercarse más, cosa que aquello le afectara solo al enemigo. Penélope por su parte corrió hasta la joven para ayudarla a incorporarse. Con dificultad logro ponerse de pie._

_-¿Se encuentra bien?_  
_-Eso creo-Balbuceo la pelirroja._

_El ataque del moreno le dio de lleno en las piernas, una de ellas ya débil por el corte, una vez más esto lo hizo caer, soltando su guadaña, la española detuvo su ataque y Gastón se tiro de lleno contra el hombre, para ambos comenzar a disputarse en una pelea a puños, los golpes de Gastón eran mucho más poderosos gracias al teniente que se encontraba posesionando los guantes que ocupaba, tras un par de golpes mutuos ambos tenían el rostro sangrante el hombre encontró como arrancar los lentes de Gastón y lanzarlos lejos. Y la ceguera comenzó a apoderarse de él. Iracundo el shaman tomo la cadena para comenzar a asfixiar al chico. La pareja rodeo al hombre para atacar desde diferentes ángulos, el cual sonreía mientras Gastón luchaba por soltarse._

_-Atécenme y lo termino de estrangular-Amenazó el tipo, lo cual era a medias, porque no era errado decir que ya estaba estrangulándolo._

_Preocupados se miraron, no tenían idea como proceder a ello. Ahora Lucy gritaba junto a Penélope. La española y el mexicano hubieran dado cualquier cosa por callarles la boca, estaban comenzando a ponerse aun más nerviosos de lo que podían permitirse. Simplemente debían esforzarse por ignorarlas, cosa que les era imposible, porque realmente les preocupaba lo que les pasara. _

_Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido y tan sorpresivo que no pudieron evitar hacer otra cosa que mirar como idiotas lo siguientes eventos. Tras él se encontraba parada la joven la cual clavo su espada en la espalda del hombre, quizás no había sido un corte en un punto mortal, sin duda no había sido esa su intención, más si todos cooperaban, aquello podía llegar a ser letal._

_-Suéltalo-Ordeno seria la mujer-Tu pelea era inicialmente conmigo._

_Y lentamente retiro la espada de su carne, lo cual lo hizo gritar. Ella también estaba herida y esta vez comenzaron ambos a luchar torpemente. Por lo menos su rival ya no tenía su arma principal a mano, sin embargo era fuerte y estaba furioso. Su espíritu aparentaba ser un demonio, el cual no tardo en abandonar la guadaña para posesionar esta vez la cadena. _

_Cé corrió hasta encontrar los lentes de Gastón, los cuales se encontraban bastante destrozados mientras la española procuraba limpiarle un poco la sangre que escapaba por su nariz._

_-¿Cé esta encargándose de él?-Pregunto confundido._  
_-No, la mujer esa está peleando con él._  
_-Tienen que ayudarla, puede matarla, ese tipo es peligroso._

_Inútilmente Tristán intento agarrar de las piernas al tipo, pero solo logro recibir unas cuentas pisadas por parte de este. _  
_Ambos contrincantes se encontraban lastimados, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se veía estar dispuesto a rendirse, de vez en cuando se escuchaban algunas palabras de piedad hacia el por parte de la pelirroja, de las cuales el se burlaba ocasionalmente. _  
_Logro tomarla por el cabello para golpearle fuertemente la cabeza contra la pared, la sangre corría por su nunca y aquel golpe la dejo casi inconsciente. Camino retador hasta la guadaña la cual era protegida por Cé, en vano intento reunir energía para un ataque, pero el hombre alcanzo a patearlo antes._

_-Te matare primero a ti-Habló molesto a la mujer._  
_\- Dios me protege-Alego débilmente ella._

_Azucena intentaba calmar a Gastón, el cual no paraba de gritar obscenidades y luchaba por que lo soltaran. Había perdido por completo la posesión durante el ataque. Penélope estaba llorando sin saber qué hacer. _

_-Cé, Azu tienen que hacer algo-Reclamo furioso este._

_Y tenía razón, volteo a buscar con la mirada al mexicano, el cual estaba tumbado en el suelo, había perdido la posesión también. No podía dejar solo a Gastón así, pero debía. _

_-No hagas ninguna estupidez-Le reclamo._

_Corrió en dirección al tipo. Pese la joven parecía aun resistírsele, pero la tenia acorralada. Azucena calculo la distancia necesaria y arrojo el abanico para que golpeara en la cabeza al hombre, molesto volteo para cuando ella estaba atrapando su arma, arrojo la cadena contra ella para golpearle la cabeza y luego patearla. Callo inconsciente al suelo._

_-¡Azucena!-Grito horrorizada Penélope para correr hasta ella, Cé logro frenarla. Inútilmente Gastón se pudo se pie a ciegas, para pedirle al teniente que haga la posesión una última vez. Veía todo borroso. Pero no le importaba, debía salvarla._

_Cuando se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia a la joven sintió el filo del metal cortándole el cuerpo, la espada atravesó completamente su espalda hasta salir por su estomago al otro lado. La punta del enorme filo parecía rozar el cuerpo de Magda, la cual miro sorprendida el arma._

_-¡Maestro!-Exclamo aliviado Tristán._

_Perdió por completo la fuerza por lo que soltó a Magda de golpe, la cual callo a sus pies, sangrante y lastimada. _  
_La boca del hombre emanaba sangre y podía notarse la perplejidad en sus ojos, miro el filo de la espada. No había posesión, no sentía el poder espiritual de quien fuera su atacante. Con esfuerzo balbuceo._

_-El niño lindo rescatando a la damisela en apuros-Con un movimiento rápido quito su arma del cuerpo, despreocupado tomo un paño para comenzar a limpiarla. Cayó muerto al instante._  
_-Primero ella nunca fue la damisela en apuros-Contesto el galante hombre-Y segundo, créeme que soy mucho más que un niño lindo-Respondió sarcástico para patear el cadáver._

_El hombre era alto y apuesto, su cabellera lacia y negra caía por debajo de sus hombros y contrarrestaba con su pálida piel. Al igual que la joven, era dueño de unos magníficos ojos verdes. Pero sin embargo lo que más sorprendía era como pese a todo lo que había pasado, el hombre se acomodaba el traje con una profunda tranquilidad._  
_Tomo en brazos a la joven para ordenar a Tristán que le ayude, el cual con dificultad se puso de pie. Penélope ayudo a Gastón a acercarse. _

_-Gracias por ayudarnos-Le hablo el rubio adolorido-No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado._  
_-¿Esta herida?-Habló preocupado._  
_-Estará bien, espero, la señorita Magda será bien atendida._

_Instintivamente le dio los datos de su oráculo._

_-Por favor, infórmenme de su estado-Pidió casi en una plegaria._

_El joven le agradeció, para aceptarlos y retirarse. _


	6. Capitulo 5 Cazar

Cazar

_Se despertó con el cuarto completamente a oscuras. Las sabanas se encontraban enrolladas entre sus brazos y su cabeza reposaba en la almohada. Movió la mirada para que sus confundidos ojos se lo encontrasen. La había sedado luego de la pelea, la sensación se lo decía. Los ojos verde profundo del hombre la miraban, estaba recostado a su lado con la cabellera color ébano cubriéndole parte del rostro. Solo la luz de la luna se colaba en la habitación, aquello la perturbaba un poco, no conocía el lugar lo suficientemente aún._

_-¿Qué hora es?- Suspiro la joven escapando de la mirada inquisidora del hombre a su lado._  
_-Es casi la media noche-Le hablo acariciándole el cabello._

_Logro sentarse en la cama, agacho la mirada para notar que llevaba puesto aquel camisón de seda color crema. Dudosa clavo sus ojos en los de él. A veces le preocupaba lo iguales que eran. _

_-¿Me puedes explicar cómo llegaste a ello?_  
_-Ya lo sabes-Respondió seria-Me seguías. _

_Sin decir nada el hombre le sonrió, solo se movió un poco para acomodarse y continuar mirándola._

_-Estoy esperando escucharte-Continuó._  
_-¿Tristán está vivo?-No entendía por que había sentido la necesidad de saber aquello._  
_-No veo por qué no lo estaría-Se rio él para apoyar su mano en el hombro de la joven-Si hable con él. No le permitiré que algo así suceda dos veces. De la misma manera de que con…_  
_-María- Interrumpió ella. _  
_-Que con María-Agrego para soltar una carcajada-Se que tu y ella pueden dar más. A Tristán no puedo juzgarlo, solo por haber sido tan tonto de aceptar irse contigo._  
_-Quería conocer un poco-Hablo confundida, no sabía bien que decirle._  
_-Querida mía, debes cuidarte-La tomo de la mano-Debes recordar el por qué estamos aquí, hay muchos como nosotros hermana, pero tenemos que reescribir nuestro destino._  
_-No volverá a pasar-Hablo segura tomándole de las manos-Sabia que me seguía, solo me distraje un poco._  
_-Y apareció más gente y te luciste-Le beso la frente-Pero no me gusta te toquen._  
_-Estaremos bien-Le sonrió-Dios nos va a proteger._  
_-¿Aun sigues creyendo semejantes cosas?-Habló él fastidiado._  
_-Creer es a lo que me aferro, siempre hay que creer en algo-Agrego pensativa._  
_-Si ese es el caso-Le acaricio el rostro-Cree en mí._

_Se puso de pie para tomar una bata color bordo y negro para cubrirse el torso desnudo, se despidió de ella con una reverencia y se marcho. _

_-Me alegro que ella tenga los mejores rasgos de esta familia-Pensó para sus adentros para cerrar la puerta de la habitación._

_Se apoyo contra la pared para vigilar el pasillo, no había nadie._

_-Elizabeth, Vlad-Habló serio, junto a él aparecieron ambos espíritus, la duquesa de cabello de oro junto al antiguo emperador. Seriamente agregó-No quiero que le quiten un ojo de encima._

_Tras asentir la espíritu se esfumo, mientras el hombre lo miraba, era robusto y el cabello negro como la noche le caía en su cascada ondulada. Adrian sonrió al verlo. Sus ojos eran iguales._

_-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer-Sonrieron cruzando sus miradas._

_…_

_Sujetaba la cruz fuertemente a su pecho mientras oraba lentamente. Manejaba el latín y prefería hacer en aquel idioma cada uno de sus rezos. Luego de un rato, la llamo suavemente._

_-María._  
_-Señorita Magda-A su lado apareció un joven espíritu, de cabello largo color caramelo y un delicado vestido blanco con dorado. Parecía un ángel, al igual que ella._  
_-Lo hiciste bien-Le confirmo- Se que mi hermano se enojo, perdónalo._  
_-No tengo nada que perdonar al señor Adrian, señorita Magda. El solo se preocupa por usted como todos nosotros lo hacemos._

_No podía negar que se sentía bien y segura. Durante mucho tiempo se sintió desprotegida y totalmente abandonada, pero ahora todo era diferente._

_-María-Le sonrió agradecida-Yo también quiero protegerlos a ustedes._  
_Camino por el enorme cuarto, la seda se deslizaba por su piel y aquel camisón le llegaba solo hasta la rodilla. Tomo su bata de seda blanca para cubrirse y lentamente comenzó a peinarse. Su espíritu la acompañaba a su lado, se miraban al espejo y sonreían. Aquella había sido su primera amiga, muchos años atrás. Pero todo fue difícil. Los humanos no entendían._

_-No me gusta tenerte encerrada en la tabla-alego._  
_-No se preocupe señorita._  
_-Pero aquí somos libres-Hablo apoyada contra la ventana. La noche se veía hermosa-¿Vamos al jardín?_

_Bajo las enormes escaleras para atravesar el comedor, la mesa de roble tenia puesto para unas doce personas. De verdad eran muchos. Se detuvo sobre la escalera que daría al subsuelo. Él estaba ahí abajo entrenando, el sonido lo delataba. Tímidamente bajo la escalera pero se detuvo. No podía acompañarlo, debía orar y pedir paz para el muerto que su hermano se había llevado._  
_Nerviosa se acercó a la fuente que decoraba el jardín, para introducir sus manos en ella y mojarlas una y otra vez por un buen rato. _

_-Señorita Magda, no creo que sea bueno hacer siempre eso._  
_-Los métodos de Adrian nos ensucian a todos-Hablo preocupada-Debo redimir el daño._

_Se encontraba sentada en el pasto, con las manos aun empapadas, dudosa las secaba son su propio camisón. Y el cielo robo su atención._

_-Es tan bello-Pensó-Es bello aquí como en Rumania._

_Y continúo mirando, orando y hablando con el espíritu. Y se sentía tranquila. Fue por ello que cuando llego ella se sobresalto._

_-Le pido disculpas señorita Maga-Se excuso el rubio-Me quede preocupado por la batalla y solo quería saber si se encontraba bien._

_Solo los astros los iluminaban, la pelirroja volteo para mirarlo, no se atrevería a afirmarlo, pero le dio la sensación que tenia moretones en el rostro. Durante la batalla al llegar ese grupo de shamanes perdió completamente la concentración y se olvido un poco de su joven acompañante. Se preguntaba en qué momento se lo había hecho._

_-¿Estas herido?-Le dijo con ternura._  
_-Está bien-Se defendió él-Mi deber era protegerla y le falle. Si el maestro no hubiera llegado estaríamos muertos._  
_-Sabes que no es así-Hablo sosteniendo su cruz-A mi Dios me protege. A mí y a mis seres queridos._

_El joven la miro incrédulo. Quizás existía la remota idea que un Dios supremo la protegiera. Sin duda había pasado lo suficiente como para jactarse de ello. Sin embargo, eran muchos los que podían confirmar el nombre de aquel ser supremo la había protegido: Adrián Tepes._  
_Solo le sonrió ante el silencio del joven._

_-¿Tú crees en Dios Tristán? _  
_-Yo…-Balbuceó el joven-No, señorita Magda. Yo no creo en un Dios supremo ni poderoso, no creo que él nos defienda ni nos proteja, nos protegemos nosotros mismos._  
_-Eres como mi hermano-Cerro suavemente los ojos-El tampoco cree en nada._  
_-El maestro si cree lo suficiente señorita Magda-Hablo confundido-Quizás en diferentes cosas, pero, él si cree-No tenía claro que decirle-El…_  
_-Ya lo sé, Tristán-Le interrumpió._

_Preocupado se acomodo los bucles rubios, lo había arruinado, siempre lo arruinaba. El un simple jardinero, ¿Cómo pensó que podría ser algo? ¿Qué hacia ahí? No, no debía cuestionarse en ello. _  
_Yo confió en ustedes, confió en la causa, deseo decirlo con fervor, pero no podía, no debía, sabía que ella no quería escuchar eso. Pero ella ya sabía todo lo que deseaba decirle. _

_-Señorita Magda-Hablo por lo bajo-El chico que entro a la pelea a ayudarnos, me ha dejado su número de oráculo, me pidió que le informe de su estado, yo…_  
_-Que chico más bondadoso aquel, ¿no lo crees?-Hablo sonrojada-Sería una lástima no corresponder tal gesto de educación, es necesario le agradezca por lo que hizo por nosotros, ¿no lo crees Tristán?_

_Tímidamente asintió. Quizás si no hubiera sido por aquello, hubieran muerto. Y estaba seguro que el señor Adrian de ser necesario lo hubiera hecho revivir con el solo deseo de matarlo de nuevo. _

_…_

_Se encontraban en el living del apartamento. Había sido complejo volver hasta ahí. Ambos jóvenes estaban heridos y Azucena permaneció inconsciente por un generoso tiempo gracias al golpe en la cabeza. Eventualmente al despertar no estaba del todo lucida. Sin embargo Penélope encontró la manera de guiarlos hasta el lugar, asustada y nerviosa. Cada vez que se acercaban a intentar ayudarla se asustaba profundamente, ¿Qué respuestas entregaría a aquellos curiosos ojos? ¿Cómo lograría escapar de ahí sin que la crean una loca? Sin embargo no había quitado la vista de su meta, había intentado ser lo más dura posible y fingir que en aquel mundo no había nadie más que ella y sus compañeros. La realidad era así, era lo que más le preocupaba en aquel momento._  
_En un rincón Cé le contaba a Gastón el actual estado de sus destruidos lentes. Azucena se lamentaba en el sillón con una bolsa de hielo puesta sobre la cabeza y los espíritus se disponían a repartir las culpas. Histérica Lucy apuntaba contra todos sin piedad alguna. _

_-El enemigo era poderosos-Agrego serio el teniente-Nos supero sin duda. Hay que reconocer cuando tu enemigo es superior._  
_-Sin embargo-Alego Serp, el único espíritu que uso el mexicano en posesión-Quizás si cierto pajarraco no se hubiera quedado en su tabla mortuoria nos hubiera ido mejor._  
_-Lamento decirte que la voluntad del joven Cé no fue otra, así que si les patearon el trasero fue pura y exclusivamente por que tú, el señor este y la chiquita esa-Despectivamente apunto hacia el hada de Azucena-Son unos espíritus muy débiles._

_Molesta el hada voló hasta el otro extremo de la habitación para mirar en silencio la ventana. Clara voló rápidamente a su lado. De mala gana el pájaro respondió._

_-Que encima, es medio muda._  
_-Le prohíbo hablar idioteces-Ladro Azucena-Lo último que necesito es un espíritu acompañante como ustedes. Aunque el teniente se salva, claro._  
_-Ya basta-Habló por lo bajo Penélope_  
_-Y nadie quiere ser espíritu acompañante de un shaman como tú-Alego molesta Lucy._  
_-Ha hablado el espíritu más competente del equipo-Sentencio seria la española._  
_-Paren-Susurro una vez más la chica._  
_-Te recuerdo que a la que se llevaron inconsciente fue a ti-Hablo de mala gana Gastón mirando hacia cualquier otro lado menos hacia donde debía ser, precavidamente Cé le acomodo el rostro hacia donde debía ser-Gracias Penélope-Hablo confundido._  
_-Es que si no hubiera tenido que meterme en un conflicto que no me importaba y ser la última en pie no me hubieran ni tocado-Hablo con el ego herido la joven._  
_-Sin embargo siempre hablamos de estar listos ante un ataque, entrenamos y miren cual fue el resultado-Agrego frustrado el mexicano._  
_-No creo que sea sano… chicos…_  
_-¿Entrenamos? Hicimos su entrenamiento de maricones, porque seguro que no pueden tolerar ni un poquito más-Soltó una risita-Yo siempre les advertí que esto pasaría._  
_-Azucena, Muchachos…._  
_-Nos advertiste, sí, claro, hablaste mucho y te hicieron mierda igual._  
_-¡Porque tu no usas tu cerebro y te tiraste contra un enemigo sin analizar nada, estúpido!_  
_-Gastón, no creo sea bueno que…_  
_-¿Y tú qué? ¿Ibas a dejar como matan a un shaman sin meterte? ¿Dónde está toda la preparación para un ataque sorpresa?_  
_-¡No era nuestra pelea! ¡No quería ni meterme!_

_El grito inundo el apartamento y los jóvenes se miraron paralizados. Penélope se encontraba separando a ambos chicos casi llorando. Preocupado el moreno la aparto, pero fue inútil._

_-¿No se dan cuenta?-Hablo con amargura-¡Están destruyendo todo nuestro trabajo! ¡No fue culpa de nadie! ¡Las reacciones de ambos fueron validas, nadie quería que nadie salga lastimado, el enemigo era más fuerte, no fue por culpa de Gastón de querer proteger a la joven o de mi prima por intentar controlar la situación!_  
_-Tiene razón-Agrego tajante el moreno-Ya paso y no ganamos nada buscando culpables. _  
_-Perdona-Hablo recapacitando un poco Gastón-Supongo tienen razón, tu no querías que nos pase nada, supongo._  
_-Está bien-Agrego de mala gana. La más joven la miro seria- Fue un lindo gesto querer ayudar a la chica esa, supongo-Respondió no muy segura._

_Los ojos turquesa de la pequeña se cruzaron ilusionados con los del shaman de norte América. Instintivamente junto a todo el equipo para abrazarse entre todos._

_-Desde mañana aplicaremos los métodos de entrenamiento de Azucena-Hablo convencido Cé-Los duros, digo._  
_-¿¡Que!?-Grito angustiado Gastón._

_Tras intentar discutir en vano e indignarse por lo que sería el menú de alimentos de aquí a que todo termine, lo que para Gastón era la vida entera, resignado intentaba dormir, el solo se escuchaba el sonido de los autos pasar y las luces de la calle se colaban. Por lo menos, lo bueno de aquello era que Penélope había insistió en hacer una colecta entre todos para mañana mismo comprarle un nuevo par de lentes al joven. Claro, el se había comprometido a devolver parte de la deuda haciendo trucos como los de el día anterior. Genial, debía sumar un par de lentes a la cuenta._  
_Se esforzó profundamente por cerrar sus ojos y no pensar en lo que le traería el día de mañana, madrugar desayunando una miseria, ir a comprar los lentes, entrenar como un animal hasta quedar molido, que lo alimenten con una miseria…. Y no podía resistirlo, se mordía el labio y golpeaba la almohada. Y lo recordó. Tras todo ello, al día siguiente, que no dudaba lo molerían en entrenamiento y lo matarían de hambre, tendría su primera pelea de shamanes._

_-Si esa tal Gretel me da un strudel caigo rendido al instante-Alegó para sus adentros escondiéndose bajo las sabanas._

_Y todo se esfumo de su mente, sintió como el sueño lo arrastraba, cuando el chillido lo volvió a la realidad. Movió las manos desesperadamente hasta que alcanzo el oráculo. Pese al ruido el mexicano pareció no percatarse de nada._

_-Brillante-Alego por lo bajo-Yo ciego y a alguien se le ocurre escribirme. Más vale que no sea Azucena burlándose de mí._

_Alejo y acerco el oráculo todo lo posible para intentar leer, pero no había forma. A su lado apareció el teniente, el cual resignado le leyó el destinatario del mensaje._

_-Magda Tepes-Susurro el teniente._  
_Magda, ese había sido el nombre que el joven temeroso le nombro después de la batalla. La joven que intento defender y acabo herida. Su corazón se detuvo en seco, quería leer el mensaje, podía presumir que se encontraba bien, sin embargo, prefería responder mañana mismo personalmente. _  
_Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada para caer dormido._

_…_

_Se encontraban en un parque lleno de árboles sobre el cerro. Gastón tenía claro lo que se le vendría encima, pero había vuelto a recuperar la vista, eso ya era algo más que bueno dado su última racha._

_-Pensaba que operemos de esta manera-Hablo sonriente Azucena, sacando unas cintas color rojo, cuatro exactamente-Quiero que nos cacemos los unos a los otros, nos separaremos, nos esconderemos e intentaremos apresar a los demás. Si te pegan esto-Quito la cinta adherente de uno de las cintas rojas para mostrar cómo se pegan en la ropa-Es porque estás muerto._  
_-¿Y qué quieres lograr jugando a las escondidas?-Hablo dudoso Gastón._  
_-Cada uno cronometrara el tiempo, en este caso de cuanto demoraron en cazar o ser cazados-Le contesto obviamente-Además estamos alejados de la ciudad, estamos rodeados de vegetación, quiero medir cual es nuestra capacidad de supervivencia, de escondite, de ingenio._  
_-Como si lo del otro día no alcanzara…-Susurro por lo bajo Gastón._  
_-Es una buena idea-Habló Cé- Tenemos que ir haciendo esto más seguido, es bueno comenzar antes del entrenamiento, así iremos sabiendo cuanto mejoramos._  
_-¡Y estaremos mezclados con la naturaleza!-Agrego con entusiasmo la menor._  
_-¿Y esto es con posesión incluida?-Pregunto el castaño, acomodando sus lentes, esta vez atados en una cuerda para que no salgan volando._  
_-Podríamos- Sonrió maliciosa la joven._  
_-No creo sea el momento-Agrego Cé- Tendríamos otra resistencia, otra fuerza, ¿La idea no es medir la nuestra?_  
_-Siempre arruinándolo todo Anacleto-Protesto por lo bajo su amigo._  
_-Tienes razón-Sonrió Azucena-Sin embargo, creo sería buena idea poder usar el objeto de posesión o algún objeto que nos pueda ayudar…_  
_-Como si estos guantes me sirvan de mucho-Protesto el chico-Lo mismo digo del rosario._  
_-Con ese rosario podrías ahorcar a alguien, tarado._  
_-A ti, por ejemplo. Pensó para sonreírle._  
_-¿Estamos listos?-Hablo la chica adaptando el cronometro del oráculo- Sincronicen. Tenemos 5 minutos de inmunidad, luego somos un todos contra todos._

_El pitido sonó y todos corrieron a diferentes direcciones. _

_…_

_Penélope corrió colina abajo. Su pequeña hada volaba a su lado haciendo volteretas. Había poca gente y si la veían, ¿Qué más daba? Clara disfrutaba mucho de aquellos ambientes, eras casi como estar en casa. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a una quebrada, la cual otorgaba una privilegiada panorámica. Se veía la ciudad, las playas con el más cristalino color en sus aguas, los cerros tupidos de vegetación y a lo lejos resaltaba el Cristo redentor de uno de ellos._

_-Es hermoso-Hablo impactada la joven para sentarse en el pasto._  
_-Es increíble que este sea el lugar más caótico del mundo-Le habló el hada para sentarse en su hombro._  
_-Sí que lo es-Susurro la joven- Es una de las ciudades con mayor población, desigualdad, inseguridades. Sin embargo, es de las más bellas que he visto. _  
_-Si Azucena nos ve se enojara._  
_-No-Sonrió la pequeña-Ella es un perro al cual solo le gusta ladrar. No morder-Se comenzó a peinarse su larga cabellera con las manos-Además dijo que teníamos cinco minutos de ventaja, ¿no?_

_…_  
_No tenía claro que dirección estaba tomando. En su aldea natal siempre había estado acostumbrado a entrenar en terreno abierto, nunca en un lugar tan frondoso. Tomo ambas tablas mortuorias para liberarlas. No haría la posesión, sin embargo, no habían dicho nada de poder utilizar o no a los espíritus._

_-Esto nos tomara horas-Protesto el ave-Hay demasiado lugar donde esconderse._  
_-Y no marcamos un límite-Reflexiono el mexicano sin cambiar su ritmo. _

_Corrió bajando las colinas, por algún motivo asumió que sería más fácil mantenerse a la menor altura posible. _

_-Amo Cé, ¿no tiene hambre?_  
_-Un poco a decir verdad-Sonrió el chico. Ciertamente la porción de desayuno que la joven les ofreció había sido más que modesta-No quiero imaginarme como estará Gastón._

_Y eran sobre las once de la mañana, en un rato el sol se pondría aun más fuerte. Se detuvo para tomar el bloqueador solar y echárselo en la cara. _

_-¿De verdad cree que esto es buena idea?-Hablo dudoso Serp._  
_-Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de luchar juntos. Y somos un equipo, aun no sabemos bien las debilidades y las fortalezas de cada uno en batalla-Tímidamente tomo la serpiente disecada de su bolso-En algún momento seria sabio nos enfrentemos realmente. _  
_-Amo Cé, aun está a tiempo de buscar nuevos compañeros._

_Y se detuvo para mirar a lo lejos el mar. Aquellas palabras le resonaron por la cabeza. No podía negar que le llenaba de temor lo que había sucedido en la última batalla. Quizás si hubiera compañeros más fuertes. Pero el ya tenía un pacto con ellos. Eran sus amigos._

_-Sigamos._

_…_

_Luego de caminar sigilosamente unos cuantos metros, comenzó a analizar lo que tenia para trabajar. Había elegido aquel lugar al azar, no quería que mal pensaran de ella. Pero la suerte la había acompañado. Desde pequeña había entrenado en los bosques de las canarias, aun más frondosos y profundos del que se encontraban, si es que se le podía llamar bosque a aquel parque nacional, claro está. _  
_Comenzó a acercarse a los arboles para tocar la madera, golpearle y ver que tanto eco hacían. _

_-Necesito el más viejo y fuerte de todos-Hablo sin parar de golpear._

_La pequeña hada amarilla le hizo un gesto para apuntarle a un roble. Sonriente la joven camino hasta ahí para darle un golpe y analizarlo._

_-Excelente opción, querida._

_Estudio un segundo más las ramas y las hojas, para pegar el primer salto y comenzar a trepar._

_…_

_Estaba caminando de brazos cruzados y a paso lento. No paraba de putear un segundo tras otro._

_-Estoy cagandome de hambre-Protesto enojado- Esto es maltrato humano. _  
_-Señor Gastón, animo, debe resistir, puede que se enfrente a estas situaciones en el torneo._  
_-Pero claramente no es el momento, ¿Por qué torturarse de ante mano? _

_De mala gana arranco un poco de pasto para comenzar a masticarlo._

_-Asqueroso-Hablo con la boca llena-Pero al menos puedo tragar algo._

_Apenada Lucy lo miraba._

_-Señor Gastón, usted ya está preparado para todo esto, es una injusticia que lo hagan parte de este plan tan absurdo. Usted debe alimentarse para mantenerse fuerte y bello._  
_-¿Verdad?-Agrego tragando más pasto-No es tan malo después de que se mastica un poco…_

_Continuo pateando piedras y masticando un montón de pasto que se había colocado en el bolsillo, de tanto en tanto se metía un poco en la boca. Pero todo paso cuando recordó lo de anoche._

_-El mensaje._

_Rápidamente corrió para sentarse bajo un árbol y sacar su oráculo virtual. No lo soñó, ahí estaba. _  
_"Me escribió" pensaba entusiasmado._

_-"Fue muy caballeroso y heroico lo que hiciste en la batalla. No tengo como agradecer tu sacrificio por intentar ayudarte. Pero por lo menos, déjame intentarlo"_

_Parpadeo un par de veces para analizar aquellas palabras y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de victoria. Molesta Lucy comenzó a decirle que no era necesario, que el mensaje era suficiente agradecimiento mientras el joven escribía a toda velocidad su respuesta._

_-Es lo más genial que me pudo pasar en todo el jodido día-Agrego para apoyarse contra el árbol. Permanentemente esperaba que el oráculo chille notificándole que la respuesta llego-Puedo invitarla a la pelea con Gretel o no, mejor la veo antes y…_

_Y un fruto seco le cayó en la cabeza, era lo último que necesitaba, se puso de pie para buscar lo que lo había atacado. Sin duda seria un pájaro o una ardilla. Podría comérsela incluso. Y otra le cayó encima. Y así._

_-Por la re puta madre._

_…_

_Quizás realmente aquella derrota había marcado en ellos algo fuerte. Habían estado confiados y paso lo que paso, ¿Y si lo que le dijo la serpiente ya estaba en los planes de su equipo? Sin duda les había tomado afecto y podía llegar a perdonar la deuda monetaria, ¿Pero con lo otro qué? Y le molestaba la situación, a veces se temía que lo utilicen como un medio para que les facilite las cosas. _

_-Yo también se pelear-Se repitió internamente-Que sea de carácter más racional y calmado que ellos no me hace de idiota. No me engañaran-Se auto convenció._

_Y la vio a lo lejos, la suave brisa le enredaba aun más su larga cabellera ondulada. Y se acerco, camino rápido, no importa si le hacía algo, la joven era pasiva por naturaleza. Y se sentiría mal atacándola de sorpresa._

_-Azucena te diría que eres presa fácil-Sonrió el joven para sentarse a su lado._  
_-Sin duda-Soltó una leve carcajada-Pero estoy protegida por tres grandes shamanes, ¿verdad?_  
_-Es verdad-Aseguro este-Pé, no has dicho nada de tus peleas, ¿ya has tenido un oponente o algo?_  
_-Cé-Le hablo nerviosa la joven tomando en sus brazos a su espíritu-¿Puedo confesarte un secreto?_

_Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la temerosa mirada de la joven. Temeroso ante lo que pudiera confesarle asintió._

_…_

_-¡Mierda!-Exclamo molesto Gastón buscando el origen de su molestia, pero nada, solo caían frutos secos en su cabeza._

_Se movió unos centímetros para seguir buscando, fue hasta que el teniente hablo._

_-Vienen del árbol._  
_-No me digas-Agrego irónico-¡Que observador!_

_De mala gana se acerco al árbol para comenzar a patearlo. Estaba tan molesto que no deseaba otra cosa que hacer la posesión de objetos y cocinar a aquellas ardillas molestas, comérselas todas a escondidas en un festín y ser el vencedor del juego estúpido ese. Observo cuidadosamente para ver como algo se movía, algo pesado y grande._

_-Pero que mierda-Inútilmente intento recordar si existían los monos en ese lugar. Pero todo cuadro en él cuando sintió el último lote de frutos secos en su cabeza y la risita que los acompañaba._  
_-Si esto fuera una pelea real, ya estarías muerto-Hablo muerta de risa la joven desde el árbol._  
_-Si esto fuera una pelea real yo estaría muerto de hambre Azucena-Le soltó de mala gana-Bájate y hagamos lo que dijiste._  
_-¿Y por qué tengo que bajar? Mejor ven tu por mi-Le hablo coqueta-Vamos guapo._  
_-Azucena-Intento no sonar a que rogaba-Tengo hambre, estoy cansado, vamos, te encontré, me encontraste, terminémoslo rápido. _  
_-Yo nunca dije que sería rápido._  
_-Baja._  
_-Intenta bajarme._

_Comenzó a patear en tronco, a taclearlo incluso deseo hacer la posesión y hacerlo mierda, ¿Quién se reiría en ese momento? Pero no, las primeras no funcionaban y la segunda esa sencillamente inviable._

_-Como sea, vas a tener que bajar-Se apoyo contra el roble, buscando la posición más comoda-Estaré aquí atento esperándote. Para casarte._  
_-Me parece perfecto-Agrego arrogante ella._

_Pasó más de una hora y así seguían, a veces dialogaban un poco o Gastón recibía un golpe en la cabeza con aquellos frutos secos. Luego descubrió que eran perfectamente tragables y comenzó a comerlos. Y sintió el oráculo chillar y lo tomo entusiasmado._

_-Magda-Pensó para sus adentros. Y miro su imagen del perfil, era hermosa, demasiado. Temeroso abrió el mensaje. _

_"Nada me daría más gratitud que ello. ¿Te gustaría…"_

_Y ahí murió todo, cayó al suelo, su rostro estaba incrustado en la tierra y su oráculo había volado unos cuantos centímetros. Azucena lo inmovilizaba sentada sobre él mientras orgullosa le pegaba la marca en la espalda._

_-¡Estás muerto!-Grito eufórica._  
_-¡Y tú estás loca! ¡Déjame moverme!_

_Tras forzar un poco se soltó para correr hasta su oráculo. A su lado Azucena no paraba de reírse y jactarse de su victoria. Se alegraba de no haber usado casi energías en aquello, esa noche era su enfrentamiento con Zacarías, al cual pretendía asistir sin informarle a sus compañeros._

_…_

_-¿Me estás diciendo que no asististe a tu primera batalla en el torneo?-Hablo Cé sin poder creerse aun lo que la joven le contaba._  
_-Es que tengo dudas-Hablo nerviosa ella-Realmente creo que para alcanzar la paz y la armonía debemos comenzar por nosotros mismos, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a un rey todo poderoso a controlar el mundo caótico en base a una batalla en donde morirán personas? ¿No es eso fomentar el deslanase? _  
_-Penélope, tus acciones no dudo que son nobles, sin embargo si quieres alcanzar tu meta, el único camino es el torneo. No siempre los caminos son agradables, hay que pensar en un bien mayor._  
_-Lo sé, pero yo no puedo-Reclamo la dueña de los ojos turquesas- Azucena se llega a enterar y me estrangula._  
_-Tranquila-Le sonrió-Por mí no se enterara._  
_-Si acudo a la siguiente pelea, debo ganarla-Jugo un poco con sus manos-Me siento muy insegura. De verdad que odio la violencia._  
_-Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sé cuál es tu objeto de posesión._  
_-¿Lo ves? Prefiero usar mi poder de shaman para cualquier otra cosa que luchar- A veces siento que inscribirme en esto fue un error. _  
_-Algo bueno debe haber._  
_-Bueno si, conocí este hermoso lugar-Le sonrió-Y los conocí a ustedes._

_Se puso de pie, el mexicano la imito. Quería decirle algo, pero no tenía claro que. Lentamente comenzaron a caminar._

_-Penélope-La llamo para hacerla voltear-No debes hacer nada que no desees. _  
_-Lo sé._  
_-Y te apoyaremos en lo que sea que elijas._  
_-Gracias Cé-Amistosamente lo abrazo, para pegarle delicadamente la señal roja en su espalda-¿Buscamos a los demás?_  
_-Vamos_

_…_

_Eran casi las nueve de la noche y la peliroja se encontraba recostada en la bañera, el vapor teñía todos los espejos del cuarto mientras ella no paraba de echar hierbas aromáticas al agua. Mañana será un gran día, lo vería y tendría su primera pelea por el torneo. Le era inevitable pensar en la violencia con lo que todo se estaba llevando desde su batalla en el centro comercial. Quizás no fuera tan sencillo. Temerosa se miro el corte de aquel día para recordar sus errores. Para su fortuna, el lugar del encuentro no sería lejos de la mansión, tendría tiempo de volver. Y tendría el apoyo de él._

_La puerta se abrió lentamente, instintivamente no pudo evitar cubrirse el cuerpo de manera tensó, sin embargo logro calmarse cuando escucho su risa invadir el lugar._

_-Hoy me toca luchar-Le hablo serio el hombre, tomándole de la mano._  
_-¿Quieres que vaya contigo hermano?_  
_-No-Le sonrió-Estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que estas en la seguridad de la mansión._  
_-¿Es peligroso tu oponente?-Consulto preocupada._  
_-No lo creo-Le coloco el cabello tras la oreja-Pero no quiero correr riesgos._

_Se miraron un par de segundos para sonreírse mutuamente. Él era solo cuatro años mayor que ella. Sin embargo siempre lo vio casi como una figura paterna, en todo momento, siempre estuvo ahí para protegerla. _

_-Te esperare con champagne para celebrar hermano-Le hablo dulcemente._  
_-No creo que sea un logro digno de festejar-Le sonrió-Sin embargo, sabes que no puedo negarte nada. _  
_-Has que valga la pena festejarlo entonces. _


	7. Chapter 6 Victorias y derrotas

Victorias y Derrotas

Eran casi la una de la madrugada y Gastón se encontraba escondido en la cocina atacando el refrigerador. Sabía que al otro día habría reclamos, ¿Pero quién sabría que había sido él? De todos modos, el día de entrenamiento había sido complejo y mañana sería una ocasión importante. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Pero lo más importante era que había visto a Azucena escabullirse en la oscuridad del living para marcharse del apartamento. De seguro la mujer había salido a una noche de excesos, no podía esperar otra cosa, entonces, ¿Por qué no podría darse el un festín?

-Mañana es mi primera batalla-Pensó mientras esa sensación de temor le inundaba el corazón. Claro, no tenía por qué pensar en lo peor, de hecho, él era un tipo confiado, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?  
En su mente la voz de Azucena le resonaba como el mismo demonio, reclamándole todo lo que sucedió en el local de hamburguesas antes de aquella pelea, ¿Y si el enemigo tenía el nivel de aquel loco que estaba atacando? O el tipo que apareció a llevarse a Magda, tampoco parecía amigable.

-Naaa-Susurro mientras masticaba-La posibilidad es baja, mañana cuando vea a la tal Gretel, mi seguridad volverá mágicamente.

Pero no era solo eso, quizás el segundo motivo fuera el que realmente más le tuviese así. Incrédulo volvió a mirar el oráculo, para re leer el mensaje de la joven y mirar su imagen como un estúpido. Si, tenía que creérselo, la chica linda lo había invitado a salir.  
No era que Gastón no fuera popular con las mujeres, su carisma y simpatía eran ya un mito entre las damas shamanes en Miami, sin hablar que tenía un físico más que aceptable, él era guapo a su manera y nunca faltaba la que lo miraba y le gritaba en la calle. Sin embargo su historial amoroso no era tan intachable como podría imaginarse. Cada vez que le interesaba una mujer y comenzaban a salir, todo acababa rápido, "Eres genial como amigo". Estupefacto escupió el refresco que tenía en la boca, no solo porque desde ya se estaba planteando una salida de agradecimiento como algo con un futuro más romántico, sino por el hecho de que la puerta se abrió par en par violentamente.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Pero aquella voz no era la que imaginaba, tranquilo respiro para voltear a verle.

-¡Eh! Anacleto, ¿Insomnio?  
-Un poco-Hablo el joven para sentarse a su lado- ¿Estás haciéndole homenaje a la gula?  
-Algo así-Le ofreció-¿Quieres?  
-No, se supone que no debemos comer por el entrenamiento-Hablo pensativo-Y si Azucena nos agarra nos…  
-Azucena se fue a la mierda, ni idea, ¿Quieres o no?

Los ojos oscuros del joven analizaron la cocina como buscando algún secreto ante aquello, miro la hora, eran exactamente la una y cuarto de la mañana. Sonrió para tomar una caja de cereales y comenzar a comérsela.

-Diablos, pensé que moriría de hambre-Se lamentó el mexicano.  
-Tú sí que sabes ocultarlo-Reprocho el otro chico-Espera, ¿Pasas hambre y no me ayudas a quejarme contra la bruja esa?  
-Apoyo el motivo, a veces para conseguir algo hay que hacer grandes sacrificios.  
-Cagarse de hambre no es un sacrificio, es una tortura-Se lamentó.

Comieron como si no pudieran hacerlo mañana, cosa que no era del todo errada, al terminar Cé sentía que su estómago explotaría y se recostó sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Azucena?  
-Seguro se fue por ahí a tomar algo, o a fumar algo o a fornicar algo, yo que se…  
-Eso iría muy en contra de todo lo que viene diciendo, de la conducta y…  
-Y bla bla bla, ¿Te acuerdas el día que hubo que ir a buscarla y estaba súper drogada? ¿De verdad creer que ella cumple las cosas que dice?  
-Bueno, si una persona suele consumir esas cosas, es difícil que este tanto tiempo sin tomarlas, pero pese a ello, ella parece tener una auto conducta impecable.  
-O eso quiere que creamos Anacleto.

Y las palabras fueron interrumpidas, delicados se escuchaban los pasos acercarse a la cocina. Por un segundo ambos jóvenes cayeron en pánico completo, sin embargo tímidamente entro Penélope a la cocina.

-Ajá, así que no soy la única que se está aprovechando-Hablo inquisidora.  
-Nos asustaste-Se lamentó Gastón.  
-Cualquiera se asustaría si Azucena nos encuentra-Hablo mientras sacaba varias frutas de la heladera-¿Quieren?  
-No, gracias-Hablo el mexicano.  
-Yo si quiero-Agrego con entusiasmo Gastón.  
-Ohh, el señor Gastón se verá tan sexy comiendo fruta-Agrego Lucy en un rincón.  
-Estoy nerviosa por Azucena-Hablo tímidamente la pequeña-Nosotros aquí rompiendo las reglas y ella enfrentándose a su primera batalla.  
-¿¡Que!?-Gritaron al unisonó ambos jóvenes.  
-¿Su primera batalla?-Hablo descolocado Gastón-¿Cómo que su primera batalla?  
-Claramente no nos dijo nada-Se lamentó el moreno-Quizás por eso a la mañana estaba tan irritable con el entrenamiento.  
-Oh, pensé que se habían quedado por que no habían querido ir-Agrego por lo bajo la más pequeña de las primas-Ella me dijo que prefería que yo me quede, pero no sabía era un secreto.  
-¡Es una irresponsable! ¿Cómo se supone que no nos dio aviso?-Protesto Gastón acomodándose los lentes.  
-Somos unos pésimos compañeros-Se lamentó el mexicano-Debimos recordarlo.  
-Vamos a buscarla, puede pasarle algo.  
-Gastón, si no aviso es porque no quiere que vayamos-Hablo tranquila Penélope-No se preocupen, es obvio que vencerá.

Cerca de una hora después la puerta de la casa se abrió, impulsivamente el trió salto hasta la misma para encontrarse a la sonriente joven, la cual orgullosa mostro el oráculo, el cual indicaba su victoria.

Lo que quedo de la noche intentaron dormir, para Cé aquello fue complicado ya que los ronquidos de Gastón le molestaban, cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño, aquel sonido lo traía una vez más a la realidad. Incomodo se puso de pie para marchar hasta el baño. Una vez termino la vio parada en el balcón, sigilosamente se acercó, estaba sentada en una silla fumando un cigarro con sus ojos color miel perdidos en el firmamento. Tras dar unos pasos más la joven pareció reaccionar a su presencia, sonriente le invito a su lado.

-¿No puedes dormir?-le pregunto el mexicano.  
-No, aún tengo la adrenalina de la pelea en la sangre-Respondió soltando humo por la boca.  
-Te entiendo.

Él era un hombre tranquilo, quizás demasiado al lado de sus compañeros, pero la entendía, sabía lo que era esa sensación de haber tenido una victoria, el sabor de una buena pelea, de sentirse poderoso. Y odiaba sentir aquello, es decirlo, lo amaba y lo odiaba. La seguridad que esas sensaciones de pasión que generaban eran demasiado fuertes y ya había caído en aquel error más de una vez siendo joven. El tiempo le enseño a Cé Ácatl que la prudencia y la reflexión serían sus armas más poderosas y los impulsos y la excesiva confianza sus peores enemigas.

-Disfrútalo-Le sonrió finalmente el joven.  
-¿Quieres?-Le ofreció su cigarro-Me relaja mucho.  
-No, gracias-Agradeció.  
-¿Sabes?-Le miro seriamente la joven- Eres demasiado controlado querido Cé.  
-Eso no es verdad-le sonrió el joven.

La joven apago su cigarro para tirar la coletilla al vacío, sonriente se acomodó el cabello para colocar sus brazos en los hombros del joven. Simpática comenzó a menear su cuerpo.  
Incrédulo el mexicano la miro, ¿A dónde quería llegar con esto? Ella era su compañera de equipo, su amiga, ¿Cuál era el motivo de eso? Nervioso intento separarse.

-¿Ves que si es verdad?-Le susurro-Intentas controlarlo todo Cé.  
-¿Y qué pasa con los entrenamientos, con los ejercicios, con todo?  
-¿Yo he dicho en algún momento de los ejercicios que es necesario controlarlo todo?-Le remarco esta última palabra-Quizás para este equipo sea bueno que te descontroles un poco.

Frustrado se apoyó contra la pared para mirar las estrellas y recordar aquellos incidentes. Sigilosa la chica lo miro.

-Créeme que en un momento de mi vida si fui como tú o como Gastón, por decirlo de una manera.  
-¿Y no te gusto la libertad?  
-No se trata de libertad Azucena-Se lamentó-Se Trata de que era un joven guerrero apasionado y feroz y me dejaba llevar únicamente por mis instintos.  
-Excelentes condiciones para ser uno de los cuatro guerreros.  
-Y para ser un pobre asesino-Hablo frustrado.  
-Eso sí que no lo esperaba-La joven se cruzó de brazos-Nunca he hecho eso aun y estoy segura que el bobo de Gastón tampoco.  
-No es lo que crees-Contesto serio. ¿Qué le pasaba que la joven tomaba esas palabras como algo tan ligero?  
-¿Y que es entonces?  
-En peleas de shamanes con gente de otros pueblos, torneos, entrenamientos, llámale como quieras, me desquiciaba, seguía esos instintos y llegue a lastimar mucho a otros chicos. Una vez estaba entrenando con un vecino y me pase, me deje llevar y casi lo mato Azucena.  
-Interesante-Hablo sorprendida la chica.  
-Y comencé el largo trayecto del entrenamiento de mi psiquis, para controlarme, para cambiar, para dejar de lado a la bestia que se despierta en las peleas.  
-Encantador-Agrego algo sarcástica-Pero sería bueno que aprendas cuando puedes liberar a la bestia, ¿No te parece?

…

Aquella mañana Cé parecía estar profundamente dormido, pero a Gastón no le importaba, eran las ocho de la mañana y ágilmente se puso de pie para caminar hasta la cocina. Debía comer el desayuno, ducharse, arreglarse. Hoy era el gran día. Se batió el cabello con las manos para abrir la puerta y encontrarse a la pequeña Penélope sentada en una de las sillas. Sus ojos celestes se veían impactados mirando la pantalla de oráculo virtual.

-¿Qué paso?  
-Hubo una serie de asesinatos-Hablo sorprendida la joven-Hubo shamanes entre las víctimas.  
-Hace varios días que no pasaba esto-Respondió el joven tomando del pico de la botella de leche.  
-No es solo eso-Prosiguió asqueada la chica-Mejor míralo tú mismo.

Tomo el oráculo virtual de la joven para anonadado mirar la pantalla. Podía ver a uno de los apaches, a los cuales reconocía como los mentores, tirado en el suelo, varias estacas le atravesaban el cuerpo, sin embargo, ello no era lo más terrorífico de todo, sus ojos habían sido arrancados y sus labios se encontraban cosidos.

-¿Mataron a uno de estos tipos?-Habló sorprendido el joven- ¿Y cómo lo mataron? Rayos, será mejor que Cé no se entere de esto.  
-Sin duda esos grupos de shamanes deben ser demasiados fuertes-Se lamentó Penélope-Tenemos que ir con cuidado.

Y continúo mirando la imagen. A su lado no tardó en aparecer el teniente Carlson.

-Joven Gastón, no debe olvidar que los apaches solo han aparecido ante nosotros para la prueba para entrar al torneo-Hablo serio el espíritu-Y el día que el joven Cé lucho podía verse la sombra de aquel hombre a lo lejos.  
-¿Estás diciendo que están tomando distancia a propósito?-Hablo Penélope-Ahora que lo pienso, yo solo lo vi cuando luche para entrar al torneo  
-Y nunca más-Agrego Clara.  
-Entonces quizás ellos sepan algo-Dudo Gastón-O realmente exista una crisis mayor de la que nosotros conocemos.  
-¡Es que todos le temen al señor Gastón!-Grito ilusionada Lucy. Gastón sintió como la vergüenza invadía su cuerpo.

…

Se encontraba sola en la habitación, estaba sentada frente al tocador peinándose el cabello. Se tomaba su tiempo, era como si nada la apurara. Cuidadosamente se colocó perfume en el cuerpo para quitarse la bata y quedar desnuda, camino ligera hasta el placar para abrirlo y mirar cuidadosamente cada uno de los vestidos. Tenía que elegir bien, debía servirle para el día y luego para la noche. Su primera pelea se acercaba. Eligio un vestido blanco que le caía hasta los tobillos y le dejaba al descubierto los hombros en su totalidad. Podría decorar su pecho con aquella cadena en cruz. Lo acaricio para sentir como la fina tela se deslizaba por las manos. De aquello dependería su primera impresión en todo. Lo necesitaba más que nunca.  
Una vez su ropa interior se encontraba perfectamente ubicada paso a vestirse, estuvo un rato frente al espejo mirándose de diferentes ángulos. Y no se fue hasta que no estuvo segura. Una vez más abrió los armarios del placar para sacar un par de guantes negros, un cinturón y por las dudas saco un gran sombrero negro el cual acomodo en la cama.  
Una vez más se dedicó a mirarse el vestido, acariciarlo, ver como se movía al dar pequeñas vueltitas. Y sintió como tocaron la puerta suavemente. Y ella reaccionó. Anoche había sido la primera victoria de su hermano y alegre lo había recibido. No había bajado a desayunar ni a entrenar a la hora acostumbrada. Seguramente Tristán estaba buscándola.

-Puedes pasar Tristán- Habló sin prestar demasiada atención, continuaba mirándose al espejo.  
-Te ves linda-Hablo sereno apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta-¿Para qué te preparas?

Y volteo a verle, no lo esperaba, su rutina no contaba con visitarla por las mañanas ni desayunar juntos. Sobre las seis de la mañana Adrián se ponía de pie para cumplir con una rigurosa rutina de entrenamiento físico y psicológico. Luego se encerraba un rato en la oficina para cerrar algunos negocios. A veces ella se dedicaba a estos últimos mientras su hermano se preparaba. Desde que era muy pequeña lo recordaba así.

-Hoy es mi primera batalla hermano-Le respondió ilusionada-Debo ir preparada.  
-Ya estas preparada-Le sonrió el hombre.  
-No por fuera-Dio una pequeña vueltita-¿Te gusta?  
-Me gusta-Se acercó.  
-También me veré con Gastón en la tarde.  
-¿Gastón?  
-Sí, el chico que nos ayudó a Tristán y a mí en la batalla. Cuando fuimos atacados.  
-Ese inútil-Agrego serio-Te lastimaron y estaba medio muerto junto a sus amigos. No encuentro la necesidad de todo esto.  
-Quizás algún día lo entiendas-Le sonrió ella-¿Me lo abrochas?-volteó para hacerle entrega de un cinturón de seda negro.  
-No confió en eso de hacer amigos-Hablo serio mientras cumplía el pedido-No me gusta te relaciones con extraños tampoco.  
-Ya soy una adulta-Hablo cautelosa.  
-No quiero que te hagan daño-La miro serio-No quiero que te lastimen.  
-Adrián-Le hablo seria-Voy a estar bien.  
-No entiendo a qué estás jugando.

La joven le sonrió para mostrarle su cadena con la cruz, aquella que había heredado tantos años atrás, sonriente le dio la espalda para sentir las manos de su hermano enganchando la protección de la cadena.

-Ya tengo nueva oponente en la batalla-Le conto el joven.  
-Lo sé.  
-Así que estas revisando mis cosas, ¿Eh?  
-Soy una profesional-Le susurro-Al igual que tu-Agrego con una risita.

…

Estaba sentado en el banco de la plaza, se encontraba nervioso. Eran las cinco de la tarde como habían quedado. Tenía al espíritu de Lucy sellada. No le gustaba haber hecho eso, ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? El espíritu estallaba ante un ataque de celos cada vez que podía.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?-Lloraba indignada la joven.  
-Lucy de verdad no es lo que crees-Se lamentaba diciéndole.

Ante cualquier emergencia tenia al teniente Carlson a su lado.

-Rayos Teniente, ¿Sabes algo de citas?-Hablo agobiado el joven-Si es que esto es una, claro.  
-Creo que el señor Gastón debería tomarse las cosas más en serio.  
-Sí, sí, claro-Lo silenció con un gesto.

Y a lo lejos la vio venir, con su paso coqueto y el vestido blanco que se meneaba con el viento. Un sombrero negro la cubría del sol y le cubría parte del rostro. Y el cabello le caía cubriéndole la espalda como una cascada de cobre. Se dio cuenta que estaba mirándola como un estúpido e intento reaccionar rápido, a lo lejos la joven solo se limitó a saludarlo dulcemente.

-Muy buenas tardes joven Gastón-Le beso la mejilla-Perdona la tardanza.  
-Este bien-contesto nervioso el chico.

Los primeros minutos fueron inmensamente incómodos para el chico, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar y temía profundamente decir alguna estupidez. Sin embargo, pese a la apariencia snob que Magda Tepes pudiese tener, mostraba ser una mujer sumamente educada y dulce. Le agradeció demasiadas veces por su ayuda, le pregunto por el estado de sus compañeros y poco a poco el joven fue retomando la confianza contándole toda o casi toda la historia de él y los jóvenes.

-Parecen ser muy bueno equipo-Hablo sonriente.  
-Sí que lo somos, pero todo equipo maneja su determinación dependiendo de su líder-Le sonrió el joven, aunque imaginaba a Azucena acogotándolo con tan solo escuchar aquello-Digo ya sabes.  
-¿Sabes?-Lo miro fijo y en aquel momento al joven le costó diferenciar que brillaban más, si sus intensos ojos verdes o las esmeraldas que colgaban de sus orejas-Envidio a la gente como tú-  
-¿Por qué?-Consulto sorprendido, le costaba imaginar que a una mujer como ella le faltara algo.  
-Se tienen el uno al otro, para protegerse, para luchar juntos-Hablo calmada, pensando cuidadosamente que decir- Son felices juntos.  
-Bueno…-Aquellas palabras realmente habían dejado estupefacto a Gastón, realmente nunca creyó que aquel equipo fuera tan especial-¿Acaso tu no? Digo los hombres del otro día…  
-Tengo a mi hermano, sí. También me acompaña Tristán y varios amigos de mi hermano…  
-Son un equipo muy grande-Se rio, no tenía idea de que se reía exactamente.  
-Un grupo grande-Le devolvió la sonrisa-No es lo mismo que un equipo-Delicadamente comenzó a jugar con su cabello-El día de la pelea fue increíble como operaron juntos…  
-Bueno, pero fue tu hermano quien… bueno ya sabes…  
-Mi hermano no es muy caballeroso, pero solo quería protegerme. A veces siento que en su deseo de protegerme no deja que viva, ¿Sabes?  
-Se preocupa por ti, supongo.  
-Sí, bueno, desde que somos pequeños, ha sido difícil para él, siempre estuvimos solos. La vida del shaman es difícil, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Y silencioso asistió. Quizás esa era la parte que menos comentaban, pero sin duda ver muertos en un mundo en donde el común de los humanos no los ve, era un tema complejo. Para Gastón lo había sido sin duda alguna, sobre todo en su etapa más joven, en donde aún no sabía controlar su don.

-Cuando uno es un niño no sabe mentir-Habló pensativo Gastón-Rayos, tengo lamentables anécdotas de la escuela-Agrego riendo.

Y las anécdotas de la infancia de la joven en las calles de Bucarest seguro eran más lamentables, sin embargo prefirió sonreír y tomarle las manos. Gastón pareció tomar este acto completamente por sorpresa.

-Lo importante es que pudiste salir adelante. Y para ti todo cambio.

El joven se sintió completamente culpable en aquel momento, era verdad que Azucena era una cascarrabias y quizás se aprovechaba un poco de Cé, pero nunca les había agradecido por ser sus amigos.

-Si quieres-Hablo entusiasmado-Puedo presentártelos, seguro les agradaras mucho Magda. Aunque Probablemente Azucena no te agrade, ella no es como tú.  
-¿Y cómo soy yo?-Hablo algo preocupada la pelirroja.

Y las manos comenzaron a temblarle, rayos, ¿Qué debía decirle? Era como si un bombardero con palabras lo atacara. ¡Y ninguna de las que le decía le servía! Podía decirle que era bella, inteligente, dulce, sensible, humilde, sencilla, ¿Seria lo correcto? Estupefacto se disponía a abrir la boca, pero los ojos se le salían de la impresión de lo que acababa de suceder. La joven se había acercado a él para dulcemente besarle la mejilla y sonreírle tiernamente.

-Eres muy simpático Gastón.

Si, lo era. Y eso que en aquella reunión se había comportado lo más normal que pudo. Y ahora estaba ahí pasmado como un tonto.

-Espero podamos volver a vernos. Estoy segura que me encantaría conocer a tus amigos.

Estaba al límite del infarto, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Rápidamente el teniente Carlson se materializo a su lado para tomar las riendas de la situación.

-Sin duda a la señorita Magda le agradaran nuestros amigos-Hablo seguro el teniente-Es un verdadero placer conocerla.  
-Es un gusto conocerte teniente-Sonrió ella-Gastón, ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Magda… yo…-Hablo casi en transe- ¿Sabías que si me quito la camiseta soy un 3.4% más rápido?

…

Casi corría al punto en donde había quedado en juntarse con los muchachos. Aun no podía creer pese a la última estupidez que dijo que hayan quedado para volver a verse. Y quería saltar de alegría, rayos esas cosas nunca le pasaban a él. Pero ya podría festejar todo, debía apurarse o llegaría tarde a su primera batalla.

-Señor Gastón, ¿No noto algo extraño en la señorita Magda?  
-¿Qué se fijó en un ser como yo?-Hablo emocionado.  
-Nunca pude sentir su poder espiritual. Ni a su espíritu.  
-Tonterías teniente, de seguro lo tenía en su tabla mortuoria. Como yo con Lucy por cierto-Rápidamente la libero.  
-Señor Gastón, ¿Cómo fue capaz de traicionarme así?-Se lamentó histérica ella.

…

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y los jóvenes se encontraban en la playa lejana esperando que el shaman llegara. Inicialmente habían temido por la hora del encuentro y en un lugar de tan sencillo acceso, pero suponían que ellos sabían lo que hacían.

-Deberíamos venir más seguido a este lugar-Habló alegre Penélope-Se ve tan relajante.  
-Se supone esto es una playa de surf-Hablo serio el mexicano-Aun me sorprende eligieran este lugar.  
-Pé tiene razón-Hablo risueña Azucena-Deberíamos venir más seguido, sobre todo si está lleno de surfistas…  
-¡Azu!-Se quejó Penélope.

Tomaron asiento en la arena para conversar un rato, claramente se habían apresurado un poco en llegar, no había señales ni de Gastón ni de su joven oponente.  
Divertida Penélope comenzó a entregar unas pancartas a sus compañeros.

-¿Go Gastón?-Leyó entre risas Cé.  
-¿Es una broma verdad?-Se quejó la española  
-No, claro que no-Se defendió la jovencita-Pensé que a Gastón le gustaría que así sea…

Sin darle demasiada importancia la mayor tomo la pancarta para tirarla.

-No voy a ser partícipe de esta estupidez.

Cé se disponía a explicarle de amable manera como aquello les daría animo a su amigo cuando la vieron venir. Caminaba como extraviada, con sus ondas rubias sueltas al viento y sosteniendo su pequeña boina roja.

-Esa chica debe ser-Susurro Penélope-¿Qué debemos hacer?  
-Nos detectara por sí misma-Hablo Calmado Cé.

Sin mucho apuro la joven se quedó parada cerca de la orilla, los jóvenes como si nada pasara continuaron con su conversación. Y cuando menos lo esperaban apareció Gastón desesperado corriendo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!-Exclamo acelerado-¡No tienen idea lo que me paso!

Y se quedó estupefacto mirando a la joven, su camisa blanca que transparentaba su cuerpo y aquellos ajustados pantalones negros. Parecía que aquel día tendría toda la suerte que jamás en su vida había tenido.

-¿Gretel?-Pregunto estupefacto, en aquel momento olvido por completo todo lo que acababa de pasar con Magda.  
-¿Gastón?-Sonriente la chica volteo para sonreírle y entusiasmada caminas hasta él-Es un gusto conocerle.

Preocupada Azucena miro a Cé, el cual parecía intentar contener la risa de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Solo yo le vio la cara que puso?-Hablo seria-¿Esto es enserio?  
-Bueno, es Gastón, lo más probable es que intente ser amable…  
-Van a hacerlo pedazos.  
-¡No seas pesimista, prima!

Cortes la joven le dio la mano, para ansioso el joven tomarla y saludarla. Era joven, era bella y seria su primer oponente en la pelea. Eso último pareció olvidarlo por completo.

-No sabes la alegría que siento de que mi primer oponente sea alguien como tú-Hablo la joven ruborizándose- Estaba muy asustada…  
-¡No debes tener miedo!-Habló heroico Gastón-Un caballero nunca le hace daño a una damisela.

Molesta Azucena volvió a mirarlos.

-¿Realmente creen que no lo harán pedazos?-Irritada Penélope la miro, para ponerse de pie y tomar las pancartas.  
-¡Vamos Gastón! ¡Por la victoria!  
-¡Vamos amigo!-Grito emocionado Cé. Azucena solo pudo mirarlos para esconder su rostro por la vergüenza.

Temerosa la chica miro su oráculo para hablarle.

-Faltan solo dos minutos para la batalla-Habló nerviosa-Veo que tienes amigos. En cambio yo estoy tan sola aquí…  
-¡Cuando termine la batalla puedes venir con nosotros! Un caballero no deja solo a una dama, ¿No?

Intentaba ser lo más cortes que podía, sin embargo dentro de él se encontraba en una enorme lucha interna, no solo por lo sucedido horas antes con la otra joven, sino porque Lucy histérica intentaba posesionarlo ante cualquier circunstancia ante lo que estaba pasando. Y no era necesario que el teniente digiera nada con respecto a lo que estaba pasando. A Gastón poco le importaba.

-Me alegra que seas un caballero-Seductora acomodo su cabello-¿Comenzamos?  
-Por supuesto, espero que no te sea incomodo esto…-Rápidamente saco su remera, para dejar su torso completamente desnudo-Espero no intimidarte, me gusta lucha así.  
-Para nada-Hablo sorprendida ella-Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito-Agrego tímidamente.  
-Bueno, es el resultado de un riguroso entrenamiento, tanto mental como físico. Y la parte de contenerse con las comidas es la más difícil, pero los hombres de verdad resistimos esas cosas, ya sabes.

Penélope parecía no tener reparo con lo que estaba pasando, a su lado Lucy lloraba y se lamentaba por todo lo que había pasado en el día, pero ella y los demás espíritus no paraban de alentar. Dudoso Cé se acercó a Azucena.

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?  
-Imbecilidades, como siempre-Habló molesta- Que se contiene con la comida, es un desgraciado…

Y la alarma del oráculo comenzó a chillar, la batalla había comenzado.

-Te presentare a mi espíritu-Hablo Gastón-Pero insisto en que vayas tu primero, eres una dama.  
-La caballerosidad es algo que se agradece en los hombres el día de hoy-Le guiño un ojo-Te presento a mi espíritu acompañante, Pupy-A su lado materializo a un hámster obeso, apenas podía moverse-Él fue mi primer hámster, gracias a él hoy los amo con todo mi corazón.  
-Gretel, Hoy seré tu hámster-A su lado apareció el teniente-¡Él es mi espíritu acompañante, el caballeroso y adorable Teniente Carlson!  
-Señor Gastón, le ruego no se dirija a mí con esas palabras en un combate, me quita respeto, señor.  
-Cállate y obedece y se amable con ella, te ordeno-Agrego serio-Soy un shaman poderoso, divertido y carismático. ¡Podremos conquistar al mundo!  
-Sí señor.  
-Que divertido eres, Gastón.

A lo lejos el equipo miraba.

-Pero que tarado es, por dios-Se lamentó Azucena.  
-Déjalo ser-Lo defendió Cé-Seguro ganara, vamos. No puede perder contra un shaman con furyoku tan bajo…

Los jóvenes se miraron para al mismo tiempo hacer sus movimientos. Gastón utilizo la posesión sobre los guantes, mientras la joven posesiono su boina roja.

-¿Estas lista?-Hablo galante Gastón.  
-Eso creo…  
-No lo tomes como personal, lindura.

Gretel tomo la boina para lanzarla como boomerang, el ataque era lento, pero grácil el joven lo esquivaba sin ningún problema.

-¡Eres realmente rápido!-Hablo asombrada la joven-¡Era verdad lo de la ropa!  
-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Mira!-Sin dudarlo Gastón se sacó el pantalón para arrojarlo sobre el equipo, Lucy frenética gritaba por la emoción. Y ahí estaba a la vista de todos ,el joven con solo puesto un ajustado bóxer color naranja estridente. Solo el rosario le cubría el pecho-¡Y también el resultado del intenso entrenamiento!  
-¡Así que ahora puedo atacarte directamente!-La joven corrió contra él para intentar atacarlo con la boina, pero Gastón la esquivo perfectamente haciéndola caer-Eres demasiado rápido.  
-Ella es asquerosamente lenta-Le hablo irritada Azucena a Cé-No entiendo como Gastón no la derroto ya.  
-Tranquila-Hablo el mexicano-Le va a ganar, déjalo divertirse.

Y así siguieron por un rato, la joven intentaba atacarlo de todas maneras posibles, pero él lo esquivaba, se defendía, hacia poses y la endulzaba con diferentes palabras.  
La joven se encontraba agotada arrodillada contra la arena. Difícilmente había ganado su oráculo, sabía que no pasaría a la segunda ronda, sabía que no ganaría, pero no podía rendirse sin luchar.

-Ya me has vencido.  
-Aun tienes la posesión, vamos linda.  
-No puedo… eres demasiado poderoso.  
-Sin duda lo soy, pero es gracias al duro entrenamiento, mira.

Y comenzó a dar golpes al aire, a tirar ataques a dar lagartijas, la ayudo a levantarse, uso a la propia joven como pesa, la hizo sonreír, la cargo a su espalda y se lució como nunca. Y nadie sabría decir que llego primero, si la voz del apache otorgando la victoria o los insultos de Azucena.

-¡La ganadora del combate es Gretel Schdmit! ¡Gastón Franchi ha perdido su posesión!  
-¿¡Que!?-Gritaron al unísono los jóvenes.  
-¿¡Teniente, como mierda hiciste esto!?  
-No es mi culpa señor, fue usted quien se desconcentro y disolvió la posesión, no hay nada que yo haya podido hacer.

Y la joven abrazaba a Gastón emocionada ante lo que acababa de pasar. Los ojos miel del joven estaban perdidos, mirando el vacío. Se encontraba atónito, no entendía como había pasado esto. Y sintió lo terrible que sería su futuro cuando su mirada se cruzó con las de su equipo…

…

Magda se encontraba arrodillada junto al joven norcoreano. Había sido valiente y poderoso en aquella batalla. Por un segundo pensó que con su posesión la derrotaría. Pero el señor había querido que ella se llevase esa victoria. El encuentro había sido en una iglesia cristiana, desde el primer momento la pelirroja sintió que la suerte estaba de su lado. Había interactuado con el shaman y tenía el noble deseo de salvar a su país de la cruel dictadura que se encontraba. Pero había sido esa misma pasión la que lo cegó.

-Tus intenciones son buenas, sé que el señor te ayudara-Le habló la mujer ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Tenía un corte en la pierna que le sangraba mucho.

Dae-Hyun con dificultad caminaba. Y se sentía estúpido, había conversado con la joven, ella era dulce y pacífica y la había visto en menos. De primer paso utilizo todo su poder espiritual en un ataque que fallo. Y el mismo construyo su tumba.

-El deseo por salvar a mi gente es muy fuerte-Se lamentó el chico-No puedo creer halla pasado esto.  
-Aún hay dos batallas más, las cuales sé que vencerás.  
-Gracias-Contesto con amargura el chico.

La joven insistió en ayudarlo, pero él se negó, su ego había quedado lo suficientemente herido con la recién batalla. Una mujer lo había derrotado, no podría tolerar que sea ella misma quien le ayude.

-Eres una gran shaman y una gran humana-Habló cauteloso-Espero que el planeta tenga más como tú, será el mundo que deseo construir-Saludo formal para seguir su camino, insegura la joven lo observo.  
-Déjame ayudarte por favor.

Debía entenderlo, estaba frustrado y temía por el futuro de sus sueños, no quería molestarle, era hora de marchar.

-Vámonos María-Susurro la chica a su espíritu para desaparecer en el camino.

Se encontraba sentado en el taxi, había inventado que lo habían asaltado y pidió que lo lleven al hospital as cercano. Temía que lo descubrieran, no como shaman, si como extranjero y le asaltasen. El corte en la pierna le sangraba mucho. Pero no era capaz de palpitar el dolor, la cólera lo opacaba.

-Fui un imbécil

Y solo quería cerrar sus ojos y despertar de aquella pesadilla, ¿Cómo había perdido? ¿Cómo se había dado aquel lujo? Fue un extraño sonido el que lo saco de sus pensamientos. Pudo sentir al taxista que miraba extrañado hacia todos lados. Y la luz brillante los cegó, estaba ciego, la explosión fue totalmente aturdidora, el calor abrazador. Y nada más sintió.


End file.
